Mario Superstars
by RedLumas
Summary: 20 Mario characters become contestants in a new gameshow, Mario Superstars! The viewers(readers) can vote in the reviews to get their favourite characters in the final and win the amazing prize of 200,000 coins! Rated T for some swear words.
1. Meet the Contestants!

This is a Super Mario Fanfic about 20 of the many characters take part in a new gameshow Mario Superstars!

You decide who gets eliminated every chapter out of the characters in a list at the end of most chapters unless I say there will be no evictions. Just put the name of the contestant you want out in the reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Contestants

The audience walked in excitedly because a new gameshow was about to begin called Mario Superstars!

Suddenly, the lights in the audience went off and some spotlights shone on the middle of the stage.

"And now..." A voice began. "We welcome you to... Mario Superstars!"

The audience went wild and cheered loudly.

"Please welcome your hosts... Luma and Kamek!" the voice said.

Luma and Kamek got on the stage and stood in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the first chapter... erm... I mean episode of Mario Superstars where 20 people from the Mario universe will fight it out to be called the Superstar!" Luma exclaimed excitedly.

"Ugh this star thing is too hyperactive and cheery!" Kamek complained, "Do we really have to be co-hosts?"

"YES!" one of the producers shouted "NOW GET ON WITH IT!"

"Ok happy..." Kamek said.

"Now let's meet our contestants!" Luma exclaimed excitedly while Kamek groaned.

"This is going to be a loooong series..." Kamek said

"First of all we've got the hero of the Mushroom World.. no the Mushroom Galaxy!" Luma said "It's Mario!"

Mario walked on and waved.

"Now it's..." Kamek said while thinking about something to say about Luigi "Luigi!"

Luigi walked on and stood next to Mario.

"Now... the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom..." Luma began "it's Princess Peach!"

Peach walked on and smiled and winked to the audience.

"Yoshi won't be in this series because we're mixing it up!" Kamek said. "Let me introduce... KAMELLA!"

Kamella appeared out of no where, making Luigi jump into Peach's arms while she rolled her eyes.

"Now please welcome my mama, ROSALINA!" Luma exclaimed.

Rosalina walked in while twirling her wand around making small models of the galaxy while the audience gasped in amazement as she smiled.

"Now...you hate her she's a horrible selfish brat" Kamek began "It's Wendy!"

Wendy walked in like a diva and rolled her eyes sighing.

"That's six contestants revealed so far.." Luma smiled. "Now it's time to introduce number 7... DAISY!"

Daisy walked on and posed like a model, while the audience groaned.

"That's not how you pose!" Wendy said and she posed like she was the sexiest thing alive.

"Why wasn't I brought on before this bitch?" Daisy complained pushing Wendy over while the audience, contestants and hosts laughed. "And I'm a better model than you!"

"All I want is to be loved!" Wendy cried while Kamek fell over laughing.

"Now it's time for someone who made their first appearance in Mario Kart 8.. it's Pink Gold Peach!" Luma said

Pink Gold Peach walked on waving while Peach narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why do we have her here?" Kamek asked a producer.

"Cos her and Peach will argue and more people will tune in to watch!" one of the other producers said "Now get on with it!"

"Now, these 3 have something in common..." Luma began "They're all toads!"

"These people are Toad, Toadette and Toadsworth!" Kamek said

The 3 walked on while Toad and Toadette argued.

"That makes 11 contestants so far so we've got 9 more to introduce!" Luma cheered.

"Lets introduce the unpopular Paper Mario characters brought in to this" Kamek sighed.

"They are Goombella, Goombario, Vivian, Flurrie and Sushie!" Luma cheered while Kamek facepalmed.

The 5 came onto the stage and stood in a line with the others.

"Next up are the partners in crime, Wario and Waluigi!" Kamek said as Mario and Luigi groaned.

The 2 walked on and set off some fireworks.

"Now we have... Donkey Kong!" Kamek said

"The last contestant is..." Luma said while everyone watched in suspense "BIRDO!"

Peach sighed as the pink dinosaur walked onto the stage like a diva and blowing kisses to the audience

"Great Puke Cod Peach and Bordo are here" Peach whispered to Luigi who laughed so loud they could hear it from DK Jungle.

"Um.. now we've got our contestants, we've got a first task for the contestants in the next chapt... I mean episode of Mario Superstars to decide which team they are going to be in!" Luma cheered again.

Kamek mouthed 'Kill me!'

* * *

Next chapter like Luma said, there will be a task for the contestants to decide team leaders and teams!

**Next chapter will be up with this one :)**


	2. Team Star and Team Mushroom

Chapter 2 of Mario Superstars! No elimination in this chapter because teams are being chosen! Elimination will start next chapter.

**Contestants: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Pink Gold Peach, Wendy, Donkey Kong, Goombella, Kamella, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Birdo, Vivian, Sushie, Flurrie, Goombario**

**Eliminated: None**

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Superstars!" Luma grinned.

"I'm your host Kamek and this is my co-host, the annoyingly cheerful Luma! Kamek said yelling. "Last time, we met our contestants who were the likes of the bitchy Wendy and the beautiful Rosalina!"

"Ummmm..." Rosalina said awkwardly.

Luma stared at Kamek.

Rosalina stated at Kamek.

Mario stared at Kamek.

Peach stared at Kamek.

Goombella stared at Kamek.

Samus stared at Kamek

"Wait.. Samus?" Kamek said.

"Yeah... Zelda brought me along to watch the show" Samus said, annoyed.

Suddenly on the screen there was a picture of Samus and in writing it said 'Samus watches Mario Superstar!"

"Little Smash bros. reference there!" Kamek said smiling.

Wendy stared at Kamek.

"You don't have the right to stare at me!" Kamek said to Wendy.

The audience all went up to the stage and slapped Wendy.

"Anyway!" Luma said "Let's get on with the task which is called 'Drenched in Water'!"

"The contestants will have to fight with water guns!" Kamek said.

"If you get hit, you're out!" Luma said. "Now let's get ready to Water fight!"

The contestants were taken to Toad Town and barriers were put up to signify where the battlefield was.

"3,2,1 GO!" Luma and Kamek said in unison.

"First things first!" Daisy said and all the contestants (apart from Wendy) shot at Wendy making her fall over crying.

"Wendy's out!" Luma said.

Wario was about to shoot water at Peach but Mario jumped infront of her and he got hit instead.

"Thank you Mario!" Peach smiled and kissed him.

Suddenly, Waluigi shot water at Peach and she was soaking wet.

"Ahhh my dress!" Peach screamed. "It's ruined!"

Wario went to high five Waluigi but Waluigi shot him.

"5 are out!" Kamek laughed and whispered "Weaklings!"

"Hey Rosalina!" Goombella said as she smiled evily.

She shot at Rosalina but Rosalina dodged and shot at Goombella. hitting her perfectly.

"Oh my!" Goombella sighed dramatically pretending to faint and landed on Waluigi who fell over as well.

"Oh you stupid overgrown mushroom!" Waluigi yelled.

"Can I remind you this is rated T!" Luma said.

Rosalina shot at Waluigi and he yelled angrily.

Daisy hid behind a tree being cautious.

Suddenly, Donkey Kong lifted himself out of the tree upside down a shot at Daisy, hitting her in the face.

"Aw shit!" Daisy sighed walking away from the battlefield.

"13 remain!" Kamek said as he scoffed some popcorn into his mouth.

Goombario and Donkey Kong shot at each other hitting both of them.

Pink Gold Peach and Toadette had come into each others view.

Toadette shot at Pink Gold Peach and she dodged and shot at Toadette just missing her.

Vivian shot them both and they groaned walking off together sighing.

Toad was behind Vivian and shot her.

"Just 8 remain!" Luma said.

Flurrie was waving at the audience and blowing them kisses and Toadsworth shot her and Sushie shot him and Toad shot her.

"3 go down!" Kamek said excited, running out of popcorn.

Toad then shot at Kamella who was sneaking behind him.

Birdo started skipping along the battlefield, when she was shot by Rosalina.

Luigi looked around cautiously and then he was suddenly shot by a jet of water from Toad.

'SUDDEN DEATH!' A voice said.

It was Rosalina Vs Toad.

Toad shot at Rosalina but missed.

He continued to until he ran out of water.

He was then hit by Rosalina.

"AND ROSALINA WINS!" Luma cheered. "Rosalina is one of our captains and so is Toad!"

"Now it's time for the captains to choose their teams!" Kamek said "Rosalina picks first cos she won the challenge"

"I pick... Daisy!" Rosalina said and Daisy walked over high fiving Rosalina.

"Toad your turn." Kamek said.

"I pick Toadette!" Toad said.

"Cos I want a strong person on the team I choose Donkey Kong!" Rosalina said.

"Ugh you bitch!" Toad said "I choose Mario!"

"I choose Luigi!" Rosalina smiled.

"Cos I'm so weird I choose Kamella!" Toad said

"Wow how fun!" Kamella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I choose Waluigi." Rosalina said. "I really don't know why..."

"I choose the biggest bitch here!" Toad said. "Oh I forgot Wendy was here I meant Birdo!"

Birdo walked to her team and slapped Toad as she went past.

"I choose...Peach." Rosalina said as Peach squealed with excited.

"I choeose...Sushie..." Toad said, looking through the contestants left.

"I pick... Goombella" Rosalina said and Goombella walked to Rosalina.

"I choose...Toadsworth" Toad said now having the only 3 toads in his team.

"Ugh..." Rosalina sighed. "I guess I'll have Goombario

Goombario walked towards Rosalina and then posed when he got behind Rosalina.

"Wario" Toad said

"Rosalina, you can pick 2 for your team and Toad will get the last one.

Toad knew he was going to get Wendy.

"I choose Flurrie and Pink Gold Peach!" Rosalina said. "Sorry Peach!"

"And Toad gets Wendy!" Kamek said "I'm sorry guys but Toad should of won the challange!"

Rosalina's team cheered and Toad's team groaned.

"To keep things simple, Rosalina's team is called Team Star and Toad's team is called Team Mushroom" Kamek said.

"Well that's all from us today!" Luma cheered "See you next time when we have the next task and which team is up for elimination!"

* * *

I've decided that I will do a 3rd chapter and publish that one with the first and second and then you can decide who stays and who goes in the 3rd! Please review and say who you want to be eliminated when eliminations start! I really need reviews to keep this story going!


	3. Cafe Trauma!

Third chapter! Remember eliminations start in this chapter so please remember to review! I'll give you the date votes have to be in by and then count them up and stuff. Please review because if I don't it won't work!

**Teams in order they were chosen!**

**Team Star: Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Waluigi, Peach, Goombella, Goombario, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach**

**Team Mushroom: Toad, Toadette, Mario, Kamella, Birdo, Sushie, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian, Wendy**

* * *

Team Mushroom were walking to the studio. They were late because they felt the need to push Wendy into a ditch and her leg got stuck in a vine.

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Superstars where 20 Mario characters become contestants in a game show to be crowned the Superstar!" Luma cheered and so did the audience. "I'm your host Luma and this is my co-host.."

"I'M THE HOST AND YOUR MY CO-HOST!" Kamek yelled at the little star creature.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" A producer shouted.

"Well you should of gotten someone else instead of me!" Kamek shouted walking quickly in the direction of the producer.

"So anyway.. Team Mushroom are running a little late so let's welcome TEAM STAR!" Luma cheered as the 10 walked on and all posed.

"So are you nervous that one of you could be the first to leave the show?" Luma asked the team.

"No we're all fine!" Rosalina said "Apart from the annoying Goombario who won't stop going on about it!"

Suddenly, Team Mushroom burst onto the stage.

"Well Team Mushroom have joined us it seems!" Luma said. "Are you nervous Team Mushroom?"

"Nah because we're the best!" Wendy cheered.

"Shut up Wendy, no one likes you!" Toad yelled before both the teams slapped her hard.

"So, let's reveal the first task you will be taking part in as a team" Luma said.

"This task is called Cafe Trauma" Kamek said as he walked back onto the stage with bruises on his face after being in a fight with the producer.

"Each team will have a cafe and they must try and get the most money at the end of the day!" Luma said.

"See how everyone get's on after the break" Kamek said.

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Superstars!" Kamek said and he lifted up his arms has he said the title.

"So anyway the contestants have all been driven to where their cafes are going to be" Luma said.

"Now it's time for the challenge to begin" Kamek said.

**Team Star!**

Rosalina stood in front of her team.

"Right, Daisy and Pink Gold Peach will be waiteressing! Rosalina smiled at them and made them uniforms using magic. "Flurrie, Goombella and Donkey Kong you go advertise out on the streets." She made them some uniforms as well. "Waluigi and Goombario you can be the janitors!" She smiled while Goombario and Waluigi groaned and took their uniforms. "Me, Peach and Luigi will be the chefs!" She made them uniforms and they got to work.

**Team Mushroom!**

Team Mushroom had decided on their name, It was called 'Fat Toad's Mega Mushroom Cafe'.

Birdo and Kamella were waiteressing, Sushie, Mario and Vivian were advertising, Wendy and Wario were cleaning and Toad, Toadsworth and Toadette were the chefs.

The cafe wasn't that busy. Wario locked Wendy in the cleaning supplies cupboard while he sat in the back room looking at his favourite magazine.

Birdo and Kamella were giving each other makeovers and they had onzies over their uniforms.

Mario was outside the cafe wearing a fat Toad suit handing out flyers while Vivian put flyers up in shops, Gyms and public notice boards.

Toad, Toadette and Toadsworth were dancing to We Can't Stop and suddenly Miley Cyrus burst in and was twerking with Toadette.

**Team Star (Galactic Cafe)**

Daisy and Pink Gold Peach were quite busy. There were loads of customers and it was getting crowded. Peach and Rosalina were busy cooking because Luigi fainted with pressure.

"STOP MAKING SO MUCH MESS IDIOTS!" Waluigi shouted at the customers as he cleaned their messes up.

"Waluigi!" Peach said slapping Waluigi "Be polite!"

Meanwhile, Flurrie was in a Luma costume walking around town, Goombella was shouting at people to frighten them so they would go to the cafe and Donkey Kong was putting flyers up around town.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Peach was putting on the last details on her 'Peachy Cake surprise' when Pink Gold Peach burst in making Peach throw the cake up.

"YOU IDIOT!" Peach screamed at her Metal counterpart while the metal Princess giggled.

Suddenly, the cake landed on Pink Gold Peach and Peach fell over laughing.

"You bitch!" Pink Gold Peach screamed and launched herself at Peach.

"LADIES!" Rosalina yelled and they both stopped "Can you stop arguing and help the team win this task!"

"Sorry Rosalina" They both said shamefully and they both got back to work.

**Team Mushroom**

Suddenly, Team Mushroom's cafe suddenly got really busy. All the tables were full up some customers even had to take their orders and eat it outside.

Wario used Wendy as a brush using her bow to clean up the dirt.

Toadette was busy was making some coffee, Toad was cutting some cake and Toadsworth was making some hot chocolate.

Birdo was sulking because she tripped over a customer's bag and she fell over and broke her diamond ring. Of course Birdo threatened to sue the customer and beat the shit out of them throwing eggs at them. The customer was a 6 year old...

Sushie was going to do something risky. She was dressed up as a Cheep Cheep and was going to Team Star's restaurant to ruin their chances.

Sushie walked towards the counter of Team Star's cafe. Rosalina came to her smiling.

"Hello there!" Rosalina smiled "How can I help you?"

"Can I have a cup of tea and some Peachy Cake surprise " Sushie asked while looking through the menu.

"Ok!" Rosalina said writing the order down "Would you like a newspaper as well?"

"Yes please!" Sushie said.

"Peach!" Rosalina yelled.

"Yes Rosy?" Peach replied

"Can I have a cup of tea, some Peachy Cake Surprise and a newspaper please?" Rosalina said.

Sushie went and sat down.

**Team Star and Sushie!**

Waluigi was sat in the corner stealing people's desserts.

"WALUIGI!" Rosalina said walking to the corner he was sat in.

Peach was in the back finding the newspapers.

Now was Sushies chance.

She sneaked into the kitchen and put some hair in the coffee machine and in some of the cakes.

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS!" Kamek said through a megaphone "Team Mushroom are disqualified, everyone to the studio immediately!"

* * *

Team Mushroom looked at each other confused.

"Today one member of Team Mushroom went to Team Star's cafe and sabotaged their coffee machines and desserts." Luma said sadly. "This member was Sushie!"

Everyone gasped and Team Mushroom were angry.

"We thought Wendy would do this sort of thing, not you Sushie!" Toadsworth sighed.

"If Sushie hadn't of done this you could of won because you were in the lead!" Kamek laughed "Let's show them the money totals!"

It showed Team Star had 400 coins and Team Mushroom had 450.

"We're so angry with you!" Toad said angrily. "At least Wendy was kind enough not to do this!"

"YAY! I'M POPULAR!" Wendy cheered skipping around the stage and then posing.

Kamek tripped her up and she cried.

"You'll never be popular!" Kamek said and everyone laughed.

"So that means Team Mushroom is up for elimination!" Luma said. "You can either vote for **Toad**, **Toadette**, **Toadsworth, Sushie, Mario, Wendy, Wario, Birdo, Kamella **or **Vivian**!

"Thats all for now you pieces of shit!" Kamek said.

"What a lovely way to end the show.." Luma rolled his eyes. "Well bye everyone!"

* * *

How voting will work:

in the reviews even if you're a guest please vote! (Please check who's up for elimination before voting)

I feel like writing a chapter, I will check the reviews and who ever gets the most votes is eliminated.

That's all for this chapter please remember to get voting!


	4. First Elimination!

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm glad you like my story so far :)

This chapter we see 1 contestant eliminated, but who?

**Team Star: Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Waluigi, Peach, Goombella, Goombario, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach**

**Team Mushroom: Toad, Toadette, Mario, Kamella, Birdo, Sushie, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian, Wendy**

* * *

Chapter 4: Drama in the Elimination Zone!

"It's your fault you creepy fish!" Toad screamed in Sushie's face.

"Yeah you bitchy idiotic retard!" Mario shouted throwing random objects such as Plums and Windmills and things.

"Leave me alone you bullies!" Sushie cried.

"Look at Team Star!" Kamella said pointing her magical thing at the other team "They can walk around knowing they're safe while we can't and it's all your fault!"

"There's the Studio..." Birdo sighed.

**Elimination Zone!**

"Welcome to the Elimination Zone." Kamek said in a boring tone.

Team Mushroom stood on their platforms nervously.

"You lost the challenge yesterday so today, 20 contestants will become 19" Luma said.

"Now it's time for the votes..." Kamek said.

"Safe with 0 votes are..." Luma began "Toadette, Mario, Kamella, Birdo, Wario and Wendy"

"Wait..." Vivian began "Retarded Wendy beat me, Toad and Toadsworth?"

"What about me?" Sushie cried.

"It was obvious you were gonna have votes!" Vivian said and Sushie started crying.

"3 contestants got one vote and the other one got 6 votes" Kamek laughed.

"The 3 safe with one vote are..." Luma said to create suspense "Toad, Vivian and Toadsworth!"

"Toad you were voted by Only a Guest cos you were a bastard to them in Mario Party" Kamek laughed.

"Vivian you were voted for a good reason by Clyson because they didn't want to see you get hurt!"

Luma cheered "What a kind person!"

"Toadsworth, you were voted by Yoshpa Kong because you didn't do much!" Kamek said.

"Which leaves Sushie" Luma began "You were voted by Guest, Guest, ToadetteTheBest, Phantom, Rings of fire and Guest because your a cheating little bitch!"

Sushie's platform suddenly disappeared and she fell down a hole screaming.

"Well done to our contestants still left in!" Luma cheered.

"Now it's time for Challenge two" Kamek began "You will be taken to a Mansion with a murderer walking about trying to murder you all!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Wendy said and Kamek threw his microphone at her and she fell unconscious.

"The murderer has an hour to find you all" Luma said "The team with the last person to be murdered/to survive or murder the murderer within the hour wins!"

"You won't actually die which is a shame" Kamek said "You'll be teleported back to the studio!"

"We'll see how everyone does after this break!" Luma cheered.

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Superstars" Luma began "It's time to begin the 2nd challenge!"

"3,2,1 GO!" The audience yelled.

**Kamella**

Kamella was running through the mansion looking for somewhere to hide. She came across a Libary,

"Maybe I could find some new spells!" She cheered picking up a book.

She didn't notice someone in the shadows...

"A teleportation spell!" She squealed.

The figure came towards her.

"BOO!" The figure shouted.

"WENDY?" Kamella screamed "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID BITCH!"

She pushed Wendy to the ground and it created a large thud.

Suddenly another figure emerged from the shadows.

"The murderer!"Kamella screamed as Wendy was attacked by a knife, followed by Kamella.

"That's two out!" Kamek said.

**Daisy, Waluigi and Donkey Kong**

Daisy, Waluigi and Donkey Kong were hiding in an upstairs bedroom.

Waluigi was hiding under the bed, Donkey Kong was hiding in the bathroom of the bedroom and Daisy was hiding in one of the 2 wardrobes.

The murderer walked in and looked around.

Waluigi held his breath as the person walked by and enter the bathroom and there was a girly scream from Donkey Kong.

He then looked in one of the wardrobes. Nothing.

Then he looked in the other and found Daisy.

Daisy kicked him across the room and he landed on a mattress slid off the bed revealing Waluigi.

The murderer stabbed Waluigi and Waluigi disappeared.

"Now, for Princess Daisy!" The murderer laughed and he turned around to see Daisy gone.

"Awww DAMMIT!" He yelled.

**Peach and Pink Gold Peach**

Peach and Pink Gold Peach were arguing as they ran down a long corridor.

Peach pushed Pink Gold Peach into a wall, revealing a secret passage.

The two smiled at each other.

"Wow, we actually worked together!" Peach smiled.

The two laughed and walked through the hole.

They came to a vent and stopped. They tried to open it but it was stuck.

Suddenly, there was a thud and Peach fell to the ground and disappeared as Pink Gold Peach screamed.

She kicked the vent and it burst open. She crawled through it and she fell landing on some boxes.

**Contestants**

**Still left: Rosalina, Toad, Daisy, Toadette, Luigi, Mario, Birdo, Goombella, Toadsworth, Goombario, Wario, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach**

**Vivian, Toad and Rosalina**

Rosalina was hiding behind a bookshelf and Vivian and Toad were hiding in a box. Rosalina not knowing Toad and Vivian was there and Toad and Vivian not knowing Rosalina was there.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as a vent burst open and something fell out of it making Toad scream like a little girl while Vivian covered his mouth.

Pink Gold Peach stood up and looked around.

She noticed Rosalina and walked over to her and they high fived each other.

The murderer jumped through the vent and landed on some boxes near Toad and Vivian which made Toad scream like a girl from a horror movie. Vivian slapped him and he shut up. Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach were still behind the bookshelf trying not to get caught.

The murderer went through the boxes until he came to the box with Vivian and Toad in. He opened the box and raised his knife when there was a sudden gunshot which made the 4 in the room jump.

Toad and Vivian looked up to see the murderer on the floor and behind him was Toadette wearing a cowgirl outfit with 2 guns.

"That's how we do it COUNTRY STYLE!" Toadette yelled as she blowed the guns like they do in movies.

Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach looked over to where the 3 were standing and walked out from behind their hiding place.

"Well done!" Rosalina smiled "You deserved to win!"

"NO THEY DIDN'T!" Pink Gold Peach yelled "WE SHOULD OF WON COS TEAM STAR ARE THE BEST!"

Rosalina slapped her.

As Pink Gold Peach was about to launch herself onto Rosalina, there was a bright light and they were suddenly in the studio. Standing with the 5 were Mario, Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Birdo, Goombella, Toadsworth, Goombario, Wario and Flurrie.

"Team Mushroom have won!" Luma cheered.

"That means that Team Star are up for eviction" Kamek laughed and Pink Gold Peach slapped him and he fell over.

"Vote for either **Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Peach, Goombella, Goombario, Flurrie or Pink Gold Peach!**" Kamek said.

* * *

Sorry about the characters who didn't do anything but I wanted to keep this story shorter so it doesn't bore anyone!

Thank you for all the support and remember to keep voting!


	5. EVILLL!

Hey guys!

So as suggested by ToadetteTheBest, i've been thinking about posting times and I wanted to post 2 times a week but that would be too hard because of having enough time to write, for people to vote and stuff like that. I've decided posting will either be on a **Thursday **or **Friday. **This means I can work on another story I've been working on. I will put all information about posting times on my profile so you can look on that to help you remember!

Thanks for all the reviews and support! :)

**Team Star: Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Waluigi, Peach, Goombella, Goombario, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach**

**Team Mushroom: Toad, Toadette, Mario, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian. Wendy**

**Eliminated: Sushie**

* * *

"GIVE IT BACK!" Wendy screamed as Waluigi ran around with her bow on his head blowing kisses everywhere while Daisy filmed it and everyone else were on the floor crying with laughter.

"This is going on Youtube!" Daisy laughed.

Suddenly a producer walked into the hotel.

"You should have been at the studio 10 minutes ago!" The producer yelled.

"SHIT!" Everyone shouted and ran out of the hotel knocking the producer over.

* * *

"...and then me and Miley have a twerk off.." Kamek suddenly stopped telling his story to Luma. "Hey do you guys wanna hear my story?"

"No" Everyone said.

"Ugh fine you ungrateful..." Waluigi began before being interrupted by Luma.

"Our contestants are here!" Luma cheered "Welcome everyone to Mario Superstars!"

"So now everyone's here, it's time for the ELIMINATION ZONE!" Kamek said evilly and laughed like an evil maniac.

Elimination Zone!

"As Toadette murdered our murderer, the other team, Team Star are up for Elimination!" Kamek laughed and Waluigi punched him.

"Safe with no votes are..." Luma began "Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach and Goombella!"

"Now we have Waluigi, Goombario, Flurrie and Pink Gold Peach!" Kamek said. "two contestans have one vote, one has four and another has five!"

"Safe with one vote are..." Luma began "Goombario and Flurrie!"

"Goombario you were voted by Guest because they don't know who you are!" Kamek laughed evilly.

"Flurrie you were voted by ToadetteTheBest because you're their least favourite of Team Star" Luma said.

Pink Gold Peach and Waluigi looked at each other nervously.

"Now it's down to Waluigi and Pink Gold Peach." Kamek said.

"Safe with four votes is... Pink Gold Peach!" Luma said.

The metal princess twirled around and blowed a kiss to the audience.

"You were voted by Yoshpa Kong for being a clone, Phantom because one Peach is enough, Guest for being a bitch and Only a Guest for being a bad sport." Kamek said.

The hosts turned to Waluigi.

"Waluigi, you were voted by Adverb for being a faker of Luigi, Rings of fire because you won't do much, Guest for only being created to be Wario's partner in Mario Tennis, Smashingboy34 for no reason but I'm guessing by his avatar he hates and Guest for no reason!" Luma said.

Suddenly, Waluigi's platform disappeared and he fell into the hole below.

"Well done to everyone who is are still in" Luma cheered and Kamek facepalmed again.

"Now for your next challange, you must take part in a quiz" Luma said

"If you get a question wrong, you get launched from a cannon!" Kamek laughed evilly.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Toadette laughed at Pink Gold Peach.

"Oh yeah Mushroom head?" Pink Gold Peach replied back angrily.

"Yeah!" Toadette laughed.

Pink Gold Peach bitch slapped Toadette and Toadette punched Pink Gold Peach in the face. For a small girl she was quite strong.

"Break it up!" Mario shouted.

"Who died and left you in charge?" Toadette yelled at Mario.

"Don't talk like that to me, the amazing, handsome and bestest hero in the land, SUPAH MARIO!" Mario yelled.

"Anyway, let's get on with the task!" Luma chuckled nervously.

* * *

All the contestants were tied up just above a small cannon each, knowing that if they got a question wrong, the ropes would break and they would be dropped into the cannon.

"Welcome contestants to the challange, Let's take a quiz" Luma said.

"You will each be given a question and if you get it right you will be safe if you get it wrong you will be shot from the cannon" Kamek said "Now it's time to play Let's take a quiz"

"Wendy, are you awesome?" Kamek asked.

"Obviously cos like my milkshake brings all the boys..." Wendy began singing.

"WRONG!" Kamek shouted and Wendy was launched.

"Peach, who was the seventh contestant to be announced in the first episode?" Luma asked.

"Ummm... Daisy?" Peach said hopefully.

"Correct!" Luma said.

"Rosalina, are you sexy and awesome?" Kamek asked.

"I don't want to seem vain but correct?" Rosalina said.

"Correct you sexy woman!" Kamek sighed lovingly.

"Mario, who was the first contestant to be eliminated?" Luma asked

"Flurrie!" Mario said.

"Correct!" Luma said.

"Toadette, who are the bitchiest contestants?" Kamek asked.

"Wendy and Pink Gold Peach!" Toadette replied.

"Toad, is Toadette your wife?" Luma asked.

"No!" Toad said.

"False, she's your wife and your sister!" Luma said as Toad was launched.

"Donkey Kong, are you having a secret affair with Peach?" Kamek asked mischievously.

"No!" DK yelled while Mario stared at him and Peach.

"False you are" Kamek said evilly and launched DK.

"Kamella, do you and Kamek stay up all night to 'get lucky'?" Luma asked.

"No but I wish we did!" Kamella said staring at Kamek and licking her lips as Kamek shivered.

"Vivian, what do you think of Daisy?" Kamek asked.

"I think she's a lovely person and I would love to get to know her more!" Vivian said and smiled and Daisy as Daisy smiled back.

"Nope you absolutely hate each other!" Kamek laughed as he launched Vivian.

"Toadsworth, do you, Toadette and Toad like to have 'Secret meetings in Peach's laundry room?" Luma asked with an evil look on his face.

"Of course not!" Toadsworth said.

"False you do" Luma laughed evilly as he launched the elderly Toad.

"Birdo, do you hate Peach?" Kamek asked.

"Yes I do!" Birdo screamed.

"CORRECT!" Kamek smiled.

"Goombario are you a know-it all?" Luma asked.

"False!" Goombario said.

"It's correct, your a dick as well!" Luma said.

"Woah, who died and gave you some balls?" Daisy asked shocked sweet Luma would say something like that.

"Launch her!" Luma yelled.

"No she hasn't got a question wrong!" All of Team Star yelled.

"Launch. Them. All." Luma smiled evilly and he pressed their launch buttons.

"YOU DICK!" Luigi shouted, as Team Star screamed as they flew through the sky.

"So, Team Star are up for elimination!" Luma laughed evilly. "Vote for either **Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Waluigi, Peach, Goombella, Goombario, Flurrie or Pink Gold Peach!**"

"That's all from us" Kamek said nervously "Well goodbye!"

* * *

Evil Luma! Who saw that coming?

As I said posting times for this story is Thursday/Friday so votes need to be in a few days before then!

I will put posting days for all my stories up on my profile.

A new story I've been working on will be uploaded either on Monday/Tuesday so please check that one out as well!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys :)

There were a few mistakes in the last chapter as pointed out by ToadetteTheBest and because of this people voted for Waluigi (who was already out) so I'll make sure to proof read it better this time.

**Team Star: Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Luigi, Peach, Goombella, Goombario, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach**

**Team Mushroom: Toad, Toadette, Mario, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian, Wendy**

**Eliminated: Sushie and Waluigi**

* * *

"He's gotten out of hand!" Rosalina cried as Peach comforted her.

"I don't know what happened!" Kamek said "He used to be so happy and cheery!"

"We need to stop him!" Wario said

"Like you could stop him!" Toadette laughed "You can't even run that fast!"

"Shut up brat!" Wario said "I plan on taking action!" He pulled out a gun.

"NO!" Rosalina yelled standing up, pointing her finger in Wario's face "You will not hurt any of my Lumas! Understand?"

"Y-yes!" Wario said shaking in fear.

"Well we can't think of anything now the show starts in a few minutes and we've got to get the studio!" Peach said.

"Well let's get this over with" Mario sighed.

They all walked off while Goombella was doing her hair.

"Ooh Ooh! Wait for me!" The Goomba yelled out.

"No!" Wendy yelled tripping Goombella up.

"Wendy! How could you be so rude!" Goombario shouted and tripped Wendy up and Luigi, Kamella, Birdo and Toadsworth beat her up.

"Come on guys we can't be late." Peach said.

* * *

Elimination Zone

"Ugh another show..fun..." Luma sighed.

"Hey everyone!" Kamek said "Welcome to the Elimination Zone!"

"Team Star is up for elimination" Luma said "Weaklings..."

"So anyway let's get on with votes" Kamek said.

"The only person safe with one votes is.. Luigi!" Kamek said.

Luigi changed into a cheerleading costume and started dancing about.

"This is going on YouTube with the Waluigi video!" Daisy laughed filming him.

"Now for the people with votes.."

"Safe with one vote are Rosalina, Goombario and Peach" Luma said.

"Rosalina you were voted by firedragon24k because you're too kind to stay on the team" Kamek smiled "Isn't she just!"

"Peach you were voted by Guest because Pink Gold Peach is better" Luma began "So true..."

"And Goombario you were voted by Rockin Bros because you have no impact in this story" Kamek said.

"Also safe with 2 votes are..." Kamek began.

"MEEEEEEE!" Goombella shouted.

"Dream on shorty!" Luigi said still prancing about.

"No actually... it's Flurrie and Daisy..." Luma sighed. "Daisy you were voted by NotAvalibleGoAway and Rings of fire because you're not liked and you can't keep you're massive gob shut!"

"Flurrie you were voted by ToadetteTheBest and guest because you are ToadetteTheBest's least favourite of Team Star and guest because guest didn't know who you were" Kamek said.

"Which leaves Donkey Kong, Goombella and Pink Gold Peach." Luma said.

"Safe with three votes is Donkey Kong!" Kamek smiled.

"You were voted by Barron, Ashley4Ever and hey youyeah you because it would be fun for Barron to see Team Star lose their physical strength leverage, you were mean to Ashley4Ever in Mario Party/Kart and you made hey youyeah you lose their 3-in-a-row board win in Mario Party 2!" Luma chuckled.

"Now here is where things get different," Kamek began "There were loads of votes in a row for Goombella which could mean that they were from the same person. So what we're going to do is make Goombella's and Pink Gold Peach's votes equal and put them in a name generator! The person's name who is picked leaves the competition!"

Here are the results:

1. Goombella

2. Pink Gold Peach

"Goombella is out!" Luma cheered.

"No... that's not fair... YOU ALL HATE ME AND SET ME UP!" Goombella screamed like a two year old.

"Just drop her!" Luma shouted and Goombella fell down the hole.

"So eight of Team Star and nine of Team Mushroom are still in!" Kamek said.

"Unfortunately!" Luma said.

"I'm sick of your bad attitude!" Kamek yelled at the star creature "Having bad attitude suits ME not YOU!

"MINIONS!" Luma screamed and loads of Lumas flew into the studio and kidnapped Kamek.

"Luma!" Rosalina shouted "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

The Luma laughed evilly and flew out and Rosalina fell to her knees crying. Everyone looked at the Cosmic Princess and felt sad.

"Contestants!" The Producer yelled.

"WHAT?" Wario said.

"We need Luma and Kamek back!" He began "Can you go get them for this chapt... erm I mean episodes Challange?"

"Deal..." Everyone said and ran out of the door faster than an electronic rabbit.

* * *

**Team Mushroom!**

"Luma? Kamek?" Mario yelled and looked through the bushes.

Team Mushroom were outside the studio, looking in the garden.

"I better get a new doll for this!" Toadette said angrily and Wendy slapped her. "Hey!" Toadette cried bursting into tears.

"You deserved that!" Wendy laughed.

"It's not fair! They've got Rosalina on their team!" Vivian, Kamella and Birdo moaned.

"Girls stop moaning!" Toadsworth yelled at the girls, loosing his patience.

"I'm Captain so I'll do the bossing about!" Toad said.

"Hmm..." Wario said looking up at an abandoned building.

"What?" Toad said.

"I'm guessing their up there..." Wario said as he pointed up to the roof where a bunch of Lumas were putting a Power Star down.

"Good work Wario!" Toadette smiled and they all ran off to the building.

**Team Star**

Rosalina and Flurrie were floating in the air, searching for two hosts.

"Hmm... is that them?" Flurrie asked, pointing to Bowser and Bowser Jr walking down the street.

"No!" Rosalina said.

"Hmm... them?" Flurrie asked her again.

"No! That's Peach and Pink Gold Peach your Team Mates..." Rosalina said again rolling her eyes.

"Hmm.. is that them?" Flurrie asked, pointing to the top of an abandoned building.

"Yes!" Rosalina cheered "Team Star, we've found them go to the top of the abandoned building near the studio immediately!"

The whole team met at the bottom of the building.

"Look Team Mushroom!" Peach said.

"No shit Sherlock..." Pink Gold Peach chuckled.

"Shut up Puke Cod Peach!" Luigi yelled while Peach looked at him in horror.

"Luigi, that's a private joke!" Peach whispered to him angrily.

"Hmm... how do we get up their quickly?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Well I could use my magic to get us to float up there..." Rosalina shrugged.

With that, she cast a spell and they all started floating up to the top of the building.

"Eeekk... I'm scared of heights!" Peach squealed.

"Aww Peach-dear you'll be fine!" Daisy smiled in reassurance.

"No she won't! Pink Gold Peach laughed at kicked Peach. "We're going to fall!"

"Don't even joke about that..." Rosalina sighed.

Eventually they got to the top, closely followed by Team Mushroom.

**Team Star vs. Team Mushroom vs. Team Luma!**

"So.. you got here just in time to see this world become mine!" Luma chucked evilly "But wait, you'll be dead before you see that! ARMY ATTACK!"

Team Mushroom pushed past Team Star and started fighting the army.

"Take THAT!" Toad, Birdo and Toadette yelled as they jumped up and kicked three Lumas. Unfortunately, the Lumas grabbed the three and tied them up with Kamek.

"Kamey!" Kamella squealed with delight and started running to him.

Suddenly, another Luma came and tied her up with the four.

Peach and Pink Gold Peach were arguing once again.

"Send her! She's useless!" Peach yelled.

"No her! She's too whiny!" Pink Gold Peach screamed in Peach's face.

"Brat!"

"Whiny bitch!"

Two Lumas came over and took the two and tied them up with the other captives.

The Lumas attacked Donkey Kong, Flurrie and Daisy and eventually tied them up as well.

* * *

**Still remaining**

**Team Star: Rosalina, Luigi, Goombario**

**Team Mushroom: Mario, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian, Wendy**

* * *

"Luigi! Look out!" Daisy yelled.

Luigi turned around and got punched in the face by one Luma and somewhere... rather uncomfortable.

"Ooooh" The captives said.

"I felt that!" Kamek gasped.

"Looks like Mario did as well!" Toad laughed and pointed to Mario being kicked over and over again by a group of Lumas until he was tied up with the rest of the captives.

Rosalina walked through the fights and came face to face with the Luma host.

"Hello again... are you going to kill me?" Luma laughed evilly.

"No! I'm here to save you!" Rosalina cried.

"Tough!" Luma said "Lumas! ATTACK!"

The Lumas got into a group and charged at Rosalina.

As she was about to be hit, Luigi broke free from the Lumas grasps and pushed Rosalina out of the way.

"Luigi!" Rosalina cheered.

"I've got your back Rosalina!" Luigi smiled.

"Ugh... this is sickening!" Daisy said "And keep away from my boyfriend bitch!"

"Shut up Daisy!" Peach said "I do love a good romance!"

"I know how you feel!" Toadette said as she handed Peach some tissues "I'm a Luigi x Rosalina kind of girl!"

"Shhhh!" Mario yelled "I'm trying to listen here!"

"I've got a plan!" Rosalina smiled "You and the other non-captives try and keep them away!"

"Sure..." Luigi smiled "LIGHT ARROWS!"

Suddenly, all of the none captives had Light Arrows and bows in their hands.

"Go Rosalina!" Wario said.

Rosalina started floating up and cast a spell. Suddenly, the Comet Observatory appeared behind her and she flew onto it. She ran into the Bedroom and to the draws next to her bed.

"No...no...no... Here it is!" Rosalina cheered as she picked up a piece of paper and flew down back onto the roof of the building. She looked around and saw everyone on Team Star had been captured. There was three left of Team Mushroom and two others.

"We're here to help!" Samus and Zelda smiled.

"Thank you!" Rosalina smiled "Zelda I need your help!"

"Sure I'll do anything to help!" Zelda smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later and Rosalina and Zelda were standing infront of the Luma army.

"Ugh.. you again.." Luma sighed.

"Yes me! The one who loves you!" Rosalina cried.

"Awww save it for your Storybook!" Luma laughed "ATTACK!"

"Zelda! NOW!" Rosalina shouted.

Zelda got her harp and played a lullaby on it while Rosalina sang in a beautiful voice. The Lumas stopped and started dancing and smiling. Host Luma danced as well.

When the song was over Luma let everyone go and the producer came up to the roof.

"Well done Team Star!" The producer smiled "YOU'VE WON THE TASK!"

"Which means Team Mushroom are up for elimination.." Luma said.

"Vote for either **Toad, Toadette, Mario, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian or Wendy!**" Kamek said.

* * *

I'm so sorry that this chapter was a week late!

A lot has been going on lately, so I haven't had enough time to update.

This whole updating times thing isn't going too well, so I might just go back to updating whenever!

Team Mushroom are up for elimination and don't forget to vote for who you want to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone :)

I'm getting rid of posting times because it's not going too well

My profile has been updated so you can keep up with what's going on!

Also a poll has been added so I know what people want me to write about after Mario Superstars has ended!

Here's the next chapter of Mario Superstars. Enjoy!

**Team Star: Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Luigi, Peach, Goombario, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach**

**Team Mushroom: Toad, Toadette, Mario, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian, Wendy**

**Eliminated: Sushie, Waluigi and Goombella**

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Superstars!" Luma cheered.

"Last episode, Goombella was voted out and Team Mushroom lost the challange." Kamek said "Anyway it's time for the Elimination Zone!"

* * *

Elimination Zone

"Team Mushroom, welcome to the Elimination Zone where nine of you will become eight!" Kamek laughed.

"The contestants safe with no votes are..." Luma began "Toad, Toadette, Flurrie and Wario!"

The three cheered and got off the platforms.

"The contestants who are safe with only one vote are... Toadsworth and Birdo!" Kamek yelled in Wendy's face and she fell over in shock.

"And he's back!" Daisy laughed.

"Toadsworth you were voted by Yoshpa Kong and Birdo you were voted out by Only a Guest because you are nightmare fuel! Hideous! Ugly! Shall they go on?" Kamek laughed.

"Safe with two votes is... Vivian!" Kamek sighed "You were voted by guest 16 because you were so annoying in the last chapt...episode and by Toad's rules because they don't know what you are and you're ugly!"

"Which leaves Kamella, Mario and Wendy.." Luma said "I can announce that two contestants have four votes and one has five votes!

"The first contestant safe with four votes is... Kamella!" Luma cheered as Kamek groaned "You were voted by Rockin Bros because you must get out, ToadetteTheBest because you're their least favourite, by Guest because they forgot you were a contestant and Johndaearthbound because you are just a gender swap of Kamek and he also added 'Kamek YOU ROCK YOU AWESOME DUDE'!

"Why thank you!" Kamek cheered.

"Well, SOMEONE'S gotta like you!" Wendy chuckled.

"Which leaves Wendy the Bitch and Mario" Kamek said.

"You said it wrong!" Mario shouted "It's SUPAH MARIO!"

"SHUDDUP!" Kamek yelled and threw his microphone at Mario.

"Anyway..." Luma began "The second contestant who is safe with four votes is Wendy..."

Everyone groaned as Wendy danced around.

"You were voted by OracleOfAges for slapping Toadette, Rings of fire for being a bitch, Koopatroppa for being a spoiled brat and by Guest for being annoying and slapping Toadette!" Kamek sighed "Which means Mario is out the competition!"

"Mario, you were voted five times," Luma began "You were voted by Eddy for being an attention hog, Adverb because he thinks Luigi's better, firedragon24k because you are a great athlete and a fuzzy man, Dark fire because they think it would be funny to see a main character leave early and your last vote was from Gussy the cat!"

"Bye Mario!" Luigi laughed "See you on the other side!"

"Drop Mario!" Kamek said and Mario fell down screaming.

"4 down, 16 to go!" Toadette chuckled evilly and everyone looked at her "Oops, did I say that out loud?" She chuckled nervously.

"Now here's what your next task is!" Luma cheered.

"You will have ten minutes to find a hiding spot with your team and after those 10 minutes, the production team will have an hour to try and find you." Kamek explained "You can move around after the ten minutes and the team who has the most contestants still in at the end of the task wins!"

"Your ten minutes start...NOW!"

**Team Star: 10 Minutes Remaining**

"Where should we hide?" Rosalina asked.

"Hmmm... the City?" Peach suggested.

"No, we're supposed to stay near the studio!" Rosalina replied.

"The Garden?" Luigi suggested.

"No, that is in good view of the Production office." Rosalina said.

"The Hotel?" Pink Gold Peach suggested.

"Yes! That's a brilliant idea!" Rosalina cheered and she ran off towards the hotel with her team closely behind.

* * *

**Team Mushroom: 7 Minutes Remaining**

"We need to find somewhere to hide and quickly!" Wendy screeched "According to my imagination we only have seven minutes!"

"Shut up!" Toadette screamed and kicked Wendy in the shins and Wendy fell over in pain.

"FOCUS!" Toad yelled and pulled a chainsaw out of his pocket.

"How the..." Kamella began.

"Video game logic!" Toad replied, interupting Kamella.

"Maybe we should hide in the Studio Tower?" Birdo suggested.

"Good idea!" We can hide at the top of it!" Toadsworth said and Team Mushroom ran up the fire escape of the Studio Tower.

**Team Star: 5 Minutes Remaining!**

"GOGOGOGO!" Peach yelled at Team Star as she held the door open for them all but slammed it in Pink Gold Peach's face.

"Where now?" Sushie said.

"We can't hide here!" Goombario cried.

"How about in one of the bedrooms?" Pink Gold Peach suggested.

"That's an awful idea!" Peach replied and kicked the metal princess.

"How about in one of the bedrooms?" Luigi suggested.

"Amazing idea Luigi!" Peach smiled.

They all ran up the stairs.

"Why don't we hide in this bedroom?" Daisy suggested as they reached the end of the corridor.

"Wow, you acctually came up with a good idea!" Goombario laughed.

"Quickly! We only have two minutes." Rosalina sighed.

Everyone ran into the bedroom and Daisy shut the door quitely behind them.

**Team Mushroom: Two Minutes Remaining!**

Team Mushroom had reached the top of the tower, which was the storage room.

"Finally!" Wendy sighed, out of breath.

"They won't find us here right?" Toadette asked

"Well, as long as we don't knock anything over, we should be ok" Toad replied.

As Toad said that, Wendy knocked a vase over.

"Shhh!" Flurrie said and slapped Wendy in the face.

...

"RELEASE THE PRODUCERS!" Kamek laughed evilly.

...

**Team Star: 60 Minutes of the Challange Remaining**

"I heard an alarm." Peach cried "The producers have been released!"

Everyone gulped as they heard lots of footsteps in the corridor.

"We need something to block the door!" Daisy gulped.

"Get the wardrobe from over there." Rosalina whispered.

Donkey Kong got the wardrobe but accidently dropped it, creating a loud thud.

"Quick! In the bathroom!" Luigi whispered

Everyone ran into the bathroom and locked the door as the producers burst into the room looking for any sign of life. The producers tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"IT'S LOCKED YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Goombario yelled.

"NO, YOU'RE THE STUPID IDIOT!" Peach screamed and jumped on Goombario.

"In there!" A producer said.

"Great, we're in trouble now..." Daisy sighed.

Everyone looked around the room for anything to help them.

"There's a window!" Rosalina cheered pointing at a window. She stood up and opened it. "It's big enough for us to escape" Rosalina said inspecting the window.

"Good thing Wario isn't on our team" Flurrie laughed.

"Come on!" Rosalina sighed "Let's escape!"

The team all climbed through the window and escaped onto a thin bit of roof.

"Be careful." Rosalina said. Rosalina, followed by Daisy, Goombario, Donkey Kong, Flurrie and Luigi made it across.

"It's your turn Pink Gold Peach." Goombario shouted across to her.

She carefully started walking along it. Suddenly, all sorts of arrows and bullets were being shot at her.

"DO YOU MIND?" Pink Gold Peach yelled.

"Focus" Peach shouted.

The Metal Princess slipped and was hanging on to the roof.

"HELP ME!" She screamed.

Peach ran foward and walked onto the roof. She carefully bent down and helped Pink Gold Peach up.

"Thanks, Peach"

"No problem" Peach smiled.

When the two princesses made it across, they all ran until they found an open window and climbed in.

* * *

**Remaining Contestants**

**Team Star: Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Luigi, Peach, Goombario, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach**

******Team Mushroom: Toad, Toadette, Mario, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian, Wendy**

* * *

**Team Mushroom: 47 Minutes Of The Challange Remaining**

Team Mushroom were all hiding somewhere in the Storage Room. Suddenly, the door burst open and some of the Producers ran in and looked around.

Toad looked over at Toadette and Birdo. Toadette and Birdo looked over at Toad.

"Let's escape by using that pole outside!" Toad mouthed.

Toadette nodded and her, Birdo and Toad escaped through a window.

"You first!" Birdo mouthed to Toadette. Toadette carefully walked across the beam and reached the roof of the abandoned building.

"You next!" Toad said to Birdo.

Birdo carefully started walking across the beam. When she got halfway, the beam started snapping in the middle. She froze with fear.

"Birdo!" Toad shouted, getting the attention of the producers.

"Out there." A producer said.

The beam finally snapped and Birdo fell down.

"Well this is it..." She cried. She closed her eyes. When she thought she was going to hit the ground, she was caught by a producer and carried away.

"Toad, Watch out!" Toadette screamed. Toad turned around as he was caught by a producer and taken away.

* * *

**Team Star: Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Luigi, Peach, Goombario, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach**

**Team Mushroom: Toadette, Mario, Kamella, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian, Wendy**

"Team Star are in the lead." Luma cheered.

* * *

**Team Star: 43 Minutes Remaining of the Challange**

Team Star were in a conservatory kind of room which was full of windows. The Producers climbed through the windows and surrounded the team.

"Well, we're screwed!" Peach said pulling out her IPhone and went on Facebook to update her status "How about this? 'Living with my bitches bout to get caught by a group of producers #Live'?"

"That's rubbish!" Goombario shouted pushing Peach and she fell into Daisy, who fell into Luigi who fell into a window and the three fell through it (Like Olivia in Final Destination 5)

"HELP ME!" Peach screamed.

"We're going to die!" Daisy screamed.

They were prepared to hit the ground when they were caught in a giant net by some Producers. Peach had dropped her phone and it smashed.

"My IPhone!" Peach cried "It's ruined! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GOOMBARIO!"

"Hey Producers!" Rosalina said.

"What?" They said facing her. They were suddenly hit in the face by some Lumas.

"Run!" Rosalina yelled as they escaped the room.

They were greeted by more producers.

"Aww crap." Pink Gold Peach said.

Rosalina used her magic to send them flying down the corridor.

"Woah.." Donkey Kong gasped.

Rosalina looked out the window.

"There's some couch cushions out there so we can hopefully escape unharmed." Rosalina said.

"3...2...1... JUMP!" Goombario shouted and everyone jumped out. Out of no where, a helicopter flew down and they captured Donkey Kong, Pink Gold Peach and Flurrie.

"Dammit..." Rosalina sighed. Rosalina and Goombario eventually landed on the cushions and were met by three producers.

"Aww Poop..." Goombario sighed.

* * *

"TEAM MUSHROOM HAVE WON!" Kamek shouted in Goombario's face.

"Which means the Contestants in Team Star are up for elimination" Luma sighed "Either **Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Luigi, Peach, Goombario, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach **will be leaving us in the next episode!"

"We also have a shock suprise for everyone" Kamek began "When the viewers vote for who they want to leave they can vote who they want to **JOIN **the show as well!"

"You must vote for one of the following people:

**Bowser,**

**Bowser Jr.,**

**Yoshi,**

**Princess Zelda,**

**or Samus Aran**." Luma cheered.

"You must also say which team you think they should be on and why!" Kamek said.

"And why they should be on that team." Luma smiled "That's all from us this episode!"

"See you next time!" The hosts smiled at the camera as the audience clapped and cheered.

* * *

So a new face will be joining the show and one will be leaving!

I was only going to do Mario characters but I added the last two because they've made an important appearance in the story!

If anyone doesn't know how to set out the votes here is an example:

**I vote for... to be eliminated.**

**I vote for... to join Team... because...** (The 'because' bit isn't necessary, but I would like it if you did include it)

Remeber to vote for who you want eliminated out of **Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Luigi, Peach, Goombario, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach.**

This is it for Chapter 7!


	8. Castle Sieges and Sexy Flags

Hey everyone!

So has you probably know, I have added rules to the voting system:

If a contestant is voted for three times in a row by a guest, those votes will NOT count.

That will be starting from now!

Also remember today, a new contestant will be joining one of the teams.

100 reviews as well! Thank You everyone for taking the time to read my story.

**Team Star: Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Goombario, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach**

**Team Mushroom: Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian, Wendy**

**Eliminated: Sushie, Waluigi, Goombella and Mario**

* * *

"Hello everyone, welcome to another episode of Mario Superstars!" Luma cheered.

"Team Star are up for eviction and today, a new contestant will be joining..." Kamek said in a boring tone.

"Fresh meat..." Toadette said, with an evil look on her face. Everyone looked at her. "Oops... out loud again?"

Elimination Zone

"We will get to the elimination first!" Luma said.

"Safe with no votes are... Donkey Kong, Luigi and Pink Gold Peach." Kamek sighed.

The three cheered.

"The contestants who are safe with one vote are... Flurrie and Princess Peach." Luma announced

"Flurrie you were voted by TotallyNotMario for being useless and Peach you were voted by Guest because they didn't want two Peach's so they flipped a coin."

"Safe with two votes is... Daisy!" Luma cheered

"You were voted by Koops because 'LuigixRosalina forever' and by OracleOfAges because they don't like you and you're kinda annoying." Kamek laughed.

"Now we are down to two, Rosalina and Goombario." Luma said "Some of their votes weren't counted because of some new rules put in place."

"I can announce that one has four valid votes and the other has ten valid votes." Kamek said.

"The contestant safe with four valid votes is... ROSALINA!" Luma cheered. "You had seven votes all together, but three were unvalid."

"Which means Goombario is out with ten votes." Kamek chuckled "DROP HIM!"

"THAT'S REVENGE FOR BREAKING MY IPHONE!" Peach shouted as Goombario fell down the hole.

"Now, let's find out who will be joining us.."

* * *

Entering Zone?

Five platforms appeared with five people on.

"Welcome everyone." Luma said "Let's get straight to it."

"The people with the least votes are..." Kamek began "Yoshi and Samus with two votes!"

"Now we have one contestant with four votes and two with five."

"The contestant who will not be joining the competition is..." Luma began "Bowser Jr."

"Which leaves Princess Zelda and Bowser." Kamek sighed.

"We will use a random name selector and the person who's name is selected will be joining the competition!"

Here are the results:

1. Zelda

2. Bowser

"Zelda is in!" Luma cheered "She will be joining Team Star."

Zelda jumped off her podium and joined the bench Team Star were sitting on.

"Yay!" Rosalina cheered and her and Zelda high fived each other.

"Today's challenge is called Castle Siege." Kamek said.

"Each team will have a castle and the other team must steal the other team's flag And bring it back to their castle!" Luma explained "Team Star will have a red flag and Team Mushroom will have a blue flag, Now let's begin!"

* * *

"3..2..1..GO!"

Team Star were on the lookout for any sign of Team Mushroom.

"Daisy and Luigi are on defense and if you spot any of Team Mushroom, you fire!" Rosalina explained.

"Ooh.. what great way of defense have we got?" Donkey Kong asked "Guns? Cannons?..."

"Nope! Princess Peach's freshly baked Cream Pies!" Peach smiled.

"Wow.. and I didn't think we could get any lamer..." Donkey Kong sighed.

"Nah, I'm only kidding!" Peach grinned, lifting up a heavy cannonball.

Zelda had noticed there were two figures running towards Team Star's castle.

"It's Kamella and Wendy!" Zelda yelled.

"Aim for Wendy first!" Daisy instructed.

Daisy lit a match and carefully lit the rope. The cannonball flew out and hit Wendy in the stomach and she fell to the ground.

"Nice shot Daisy!" Peach squealed.

Luigi also shot a cannonball, but missed Kamella and instead hit Team Mushroom's castle.

"Hey Mister!" Birdo screamed "I'm calling your parents and YOU can pay for the damage to our wall!"

"Shut up you Gender-confused dinosaur!" Toadette screamed in Birdo's face and slapped her.

"Someone should defend our flag!" Toad yelled, pointing up to the flag.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Vivian exclaimed, her hand in the air,

"Hmm... Wario, so you want to do it?" Toad asked "We can't trust someone like smelly Vivian to protect the flag."

"Ok then." Wario said and climbed to the top of the castle.

"I'll go down and close the draw bridge!" Birdo exclaimed and she jumped out of the hole in the wall and landed face first.

Toadette burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Toadsworth shouted and pushed Toadette through the hole "Anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good, now let's see how Kamella is doing!"

"She's getting closer!" Peach cried.

"Someone do something." Zelda said.

"I WILL!" Peach screamed, dressed as Lara Croft "This is the plan: I'll take out Kamella and then infiltrate their castle through the back."

"That's what he said..." Donkey Kong laughed.

Peach jumped out of the castle and kicked Kamella in the face and put her in a bag. She then went around the back of the castle and climbed up the tower. She grabbed the flag and started running.

"THE BITCH HAS GOT OUR SEXY FLAG!" Vivian screamed.

Team Mushroom stopped what they were doing and ran after Peach.

Vivian and Toadette ran next to Peach and knocked her over.

"Don't just stand there! GET THE FLAG OR I'LL BEAT YOU ALL UP!" Toadette yelled and slapped Toad.

"Calm down!" Toad said.

Meanwhile, Team Mushroom's flag was flying through the sky. Toadette was about to catch it when...

Daisy jumped up and snatched the flag.

"Too slow, Mushroom head!" Daisy laughed as she ran back towards her team. She ran as fast as she could and reached Team Star's castle first.

"Team Star have won!" Kamek screamed.

"Team Mushroom are up for elimination, so vote for either: **Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian or Wendy**!" Luma explained.

"That's all from us today, so see you next time..." Kamek sighed boringly.

Sorry for the late chapter everyone!

About the voting thing, the reason Rosalina got four votes and Goombario got ten, is because the new system is only for GUEST votes. You might think this is unfair, but it because people with real accounts can only have one account while a guest can just type in a different name each time. So I hope that clears everything up.

Now, I have a question. I'm currently doing another story, and I'm not really untreated in it. So what I'm asking you is, Do you want me to continue that story or write a new one I've got on mind? Tell me in the comments :)

So, that's all and remember to vote for either: **Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian or Wendy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

Thanks to the four people who voted!

Non Reviewers (from people who follow): **Only a Guest, OracleOfAges, Raptor456, Rockin Bros, ToadetteTheBest**

I'm not sure why less people voted this time around, but oh well.

I'm having a hard time coming up with challenges so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me :)

Also I've forgotten to say, I don't own Super Mario, I only own the story line and stuff.

**Team Star: Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach, Zelda**

**Team Mushroom: Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Wario, Vivian, Wendy**

**Eliminated: Sushie, Waluigi, Goombella, Mario and Goombario.**

* * *

"Welcome to Mario Superstars!" Luma cheered.

"Last time, Goombario left, Zelda joined and Peach went all Lara Croft on Team Mushroom." Kamek said.

"But now, it's time for the ELIMINATION ZONE!" Kamek shouted in Wendy's face.

Elimination Zone!

"Team Mushroom are up for elimination this time, let's get to it." Luma said.

"Safe with no votes are..." Kamek began "Toad, Kamella, Birdo and Vivian."

"Now, I can announce, one contestant got one vote, one contestant got one vote, another got one vote and the last one got one vote!" Luma said.

"So... they all got one vote?" Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, we're going to put Toadette's, Toadsworth's, Wario's and Wendy's names in a random name decider, and the person whose name is picked, is the sixth person out of Mario Superstars Series 1."

"And the sixth person to leave Mario Superstars is..." Luma began "WARIO!"

Wario groaned as the other three cheered.

"DROP HIM NOW!" Kamek screamed. Wario's platform disappeared and he screamed like a little girl as he fell.

"Now we have some announcements." Luma said "After next weeks elimination, the merge will happen.."

"HANG ON!" Toadette screamed "Does that mean you will mix up our body parts, so I'll have my head, Wendy's body and Peach's legs and feet?"

"Wow.. you are so dumb..." Kamek sighed, rolling his eyes.

"The merge is when you will stop being in teams." Luma explained.

"Hmm... that makes more sense then Toadette's dumb idea!" Toad yelled in Toadette's face "You disgust me!"

"Um... anyways, let's find out what today's challenge is!" Luma exclaimed.

"This is a challenge based on Hyrule Warriors. You've got to help an army of Koopas and Goombas in the battle." Kamek explained

"They don't matter, you, the contestants, do." Luma said "The army with the most contestants still in after 60 minutes wins!"

"We will see you after this short break."

* * *

"We are standing outside Peach's Castle where the battle will begin." Kamek said in a boring tone.

"Each team has 10 Minutes to plan before the 60 Minutes begin." Luma explained

**Team Mushroom- 10 Minutes Left (Before task begins)**

"Me and Kamella will stay in the home base and Toadette, Birdo, Toadsworth, Wendy and Vivian will attack Team Star." Toad explained.

"Who died and left you in charge?" Wendy asked.

"SHUT UP, MEG!" Toad shouted in Wendy's face and kicked her into Birdo.

"So.. we've gone through the plan, what should we do now?" Vivian asked.

"Your mum." Toad laughed.

"Grow up." Toadsworth said.

**Team Star- 8 Minutes Left (Before task begins)**

"...and Me, Peach, Pink Gold Peach and Donkey Kong will attack the other Team." Rosalina smiled, telling the team her plan.

"I'm not working with Puke Cod Peach!" Peach said.

"What did you just call me?" Pink Gold Peach said, gritting her teeth.

"Puke Cod Peach, what you gonna do about it?" Peach taunted at her Metal form.

"This!" The Metal Princess yelled and punched Peach.

"Oh it's on." Peach gritted her teeth and punched her back.

They kept fighting and left the area, still fighting.

* * *

They were still fighting out on the street. Peach picked up a bus and threw it at Pink Gold Peach. She managed to dodge just in time. Pink Gold Peach jumped into the bus and was followed by Peach. She pulled the lever and trapped Peach's head in the door.

"Die bitch!" Pink Gold Peach yelled and threw a gun at Peach. Peach caught the gun in her mouth and managed to get her arm through the bus doors to take the gun out of her mouth and aimed it at her metal form. She pulled the trigger and it hit the Metal princess in the arm. Peach managed to grab the lever and opened the door.

"You die!" Peach said and aimed the gun at PG Peach. PG Peach smiled and kicked Peach in the stomach, causing her to fall over in pain. PG Peach ran to the driver's seat.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" She laughed and started driving the bus. Peach managed to gain her balance and ran to the front of the bus and hit PG Peach over the head with a frying pan.

The bus crashed into a rival game show's studio. PG Peach kicked Peach, she flew out of the bus and hit the pavement. PG Peach jumped out of the bus and landed next to Peach and kept hitting her over the head with a sign. Suddenly, the bus exploded into flames, which caused a Secret Agent jet to fall out of the sky and landed next to the two fighting princesses.

Peach kicked the metal lady into the jet and followed her in. They kept punching each other. Peach then noticed a flame thrower. She picked it up and turned it on and started melting the metal princess, until she was just a puddle. As soon as Peach walked out, the puddle formed Pink Gold Peach, who narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Peach went back to Toad Town, where she met Pink Gold Peach.

"But.. how...wha?" Peach asked shocked.

"Have you ever watched Peter vs Chicken?" Pink Gold Peach chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for wasting 5 minutes of the planning time..." Kamek said, sarcastically.

"Aww.. It's no problem!" Peach smiled, failing to see the sarcasm.

**Team Mushroom- 3 Minutes Left (Before task)**

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Birdo shouted/sang.

"It's funny because you can't sing." Toadette laughed.

Suddenly, out of no where, Birdo hit Toadette with her Wrecking Ball.

"You are such a bitch!" Birdo said to Toadette.

"Bitch, please." Toadette said, gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes.

* * *

**3,2,1 GO!**

* * *

**Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Peach and Pink Gold Peach- 60 Minutes Left**

The five attackers from Team Star were fighting through the crowds.

"We can't hold them back anymore!" Donkey Kong cried.

"Rosalina, give me your wand." Pink Gold Peach said to the Cosmic Princess.

"No.." Rosalina replied. The Metal Princess grabbed the wand out of Rosalina's hand. Rosalina grabbed it back. They kept fighting over it until it hit Birdo in the face.

"Liek, wat hpend?" Birdo asked.

"Oopsies!" Pink Gold Peach laughed and gave Rosalina her wand back.

After 10 minutes of fighting, they eventually broke through the crowds.

"Where now?" Donkey Kong asked.

* * *

**Toadette, Birdo, Toadsworth, Wendy and Vivian- 45 Minutes Left**

While Team Star's attackers were close together, Team Mushroom's attackers were quite spread out. Toadette was at the back of the group, while Birdo was a the front, Toadsworth and Vivian were on top of two houses and Wendy was the bait.

"Look! Team Star!" Vivian pointed them out to Toadsworth "Aim for the weakest!"

Toadsworth aimed for Pink Gold Peach, while Vivian aimed for Peach. They shot the bows at the two princesses.

* * *

**Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Peach and Pink Gold Peach- 38 Minutes Left**

"PEACH WATCH OUT!" Donkey Kong yelled and he pushed Peach out of the way.

"Thanks DK" Peach smiled. She then noticed an arrow fly towards Pink Gold Peach.

"WATCH OUT!" Peach shouted and pushed PG Peach out of the way and hit Peach instead. Peach vanished instantly as Team Star gasped.

"Come on, we better win this thing!" PG Peach said to the other two.

"Agreed!" Rosalina said "I wonder how the others at the Home base are doing..."

**Daisy, Luigi, Flurrie, Zelda- 34 Minutes Remaining**

The four in the home base were fighting off the few enemies that managed to get past.

"Zelda! Pass me some Light arrows!" Daisy shouted. When Zelda had passed the arrows to Daisy, Daisy shot them and took all the enemies out at once.

"Well done, Daisy." Flurrie smiled.

"You don't have the right to talk to me peasant!" Daisy said, turning away from Flurrie.

"Yu ain't fnshed fyghtng yt!" Birdo said, appearing out of no where.

"Great..." Luigi said, rolling his eyes.

"Com on fyht meh!" Birdo screamed.

"Bring it on bitch!" Daisy said.

Birdo kicked Daisy in the stomach, pulled Luigi's hair and kicked him somewhere... not very pleasant and punched Flurrie.

"Baet dat!" Birdo laughed

Zelda got her sword and slashed Birdo with it, causing her to disappear.

"Everyone ok?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah" The other 3 replied.

* * *

**Team Star: Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach, Zelda**

**Team Mushroom: T****oad, Toadette, Kamella, Toadsworth, Vivian, Wendy**

******Retreated/Left the battlefield: Peach and Birdo**

* * *

**Toad and Kamella- 20 Minutes Left**

Toad and Kamella weren't busy at all. There was nobody to fight or any one to help out.

"Toad, want a make over?" Kamella grinned, wearing a onsie with a make over kit in her hand,

"Sure, why not.." Toad sighed. Kamella threw a onsie on him and starting putting makeup all over Toad's face.

They didn't notice Zelda, Daisy, Luigi and Flurrie teleport to them using Fayore's Wind, or Rosalina, Donkey Kong and Pink Gold Peach use a Warp Star to get to them.

"What a big girl!" Pink Gold Peach chuckled, referring to Toad's makeover.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Daisy laughed.

"You scared me!" Kamella shouted. Toad turned around to face Team Star.

They all burst out laughing because Toad's lipstick was smeared across his face.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Toad burst out crying. He soon turned angry and got a chainsaw out of nowhere.

"How did you get that?" Rosalina asked.

"Video game logic..." Toad shrugged. He went after Donkey Kong with the chainsaw.

"Help me!" Donkey Kong screamed like a little girl from a horror movie.

"Man up!" Daisy shouted and tackled Toad.

"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Toad screamed.

Daisy shot Toad with an arrow and he disappeared. She turned around to see Kamella back up in a corner. She shot her with an arrow and she disappeared.

**5! 4! 3! 2! 1! TIME'S UP!**

* * *

They were all taken back to the studio.

"Ho 1?" Birdo asked.

"Team Star lost one person and Team Mushroom lost 3!" Kamek yelled in the dinosaurs face "THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"Sshhhh! Bed time!" Luma said to Kamek.

"Ok, night!" Kamek shouted and fell asleep on the stage.

"Team Mushroom are up for elimination and next week the merge begins." Luma explained "Remember to vote for either **Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Vivian or Wendy**."

"That's all from us, bye..." Kamek mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

_The ending credits played..._

_**REDLUMAS PICTURES **present a **REDLUMAS PRODUCTION**_

_Written By **MILEY CYRUS**_

_Executive Producer **YOUR MUM**_

_Produced by **WENDY'S MUM**_

_Like, edited by **GOOMBELLA**_

_Audio and Music by **HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED****  
**_

_Starring **KAMEK, LUMA, YOUR MUM, **and** SOME OTHER PEOPLE!**_

* * *

So, we're down to 14 contestants! Next week the Merge will be happening

Birdo is supposed to be talking like that because the spell that hit her had a weird affect.

The poll results are in and after Mario Superstars I will be doing a **MARIO BIG BROTHER **story!

Also, I haven't got any ideas for challenges (that's why this challenge was terrible), so if you have any ideas, please tell me in the reviews/message me.

Also, some of these ideas are from Yoshps Kong's story The Mario All-Around Superstar! You should check it out it's awesome :)

Remember to vote for either **Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Vivian or Wendy**


	10. The Merge and The Pie Eating Challange

Hey people of Earth :)

This is the next chapter/episode of Mario Superstars.

It's time for THE MERGE! Drama, Alliances and Wendy beatings will occur.

I don't own Super Mario.

I also want to say, if anyone wants to work together with me on any of my stories (if you have an account) private message me and I'll be happy for anyone to help :)

**The Millennium Army- I was hoping some one would notice that :D. I'm thinking of doing a series two of this.**

**Iloveprincessrosalina15- Since you voted twice, I'll count your second vote**

**Team Star- Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach and Zelda**

**Team Mushroom- Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Birdo, Toadsworth, Vivian and Wendy**

**Eliminated:**

**Team Star: Waluigi, Goombella and Goombario**

**Team Mushroom: Sushie, Mario and Wario**

* * *

"Hey everyone and welcome to Mario Superstars!" Luma exclaimed.

"Last time, Wario left and we had a bitch fight that was kinda like Peter Vs Chicken." Kamek chuckled.

"Let's get right to the Elimination zone." Luma said.

Elimination Zone

"Team Mushroom are up for elimination this time." Luma explained.

"The contestants with no votes are..." Luma began "Toad and Toadette..."

"I will now read the contestants with one vote each," Kamek began "Kamella, Vivian and Wendy..."

"That leaves Toadsworth and Birdo," Luma explained "One person got two votes and the other got four."

"Safe with two votes is..." Kamek began "Birdo..."

"Yay Tem Birdo 4eva!" Birdo cheered.

"Shut up..." Daisy screamed and threw a wardrobe at her.

"Bye Toadsworth." Kamek laughed as the old Toad fell down the hole.

"Finally Mr Useless has left out team!" Toad cheered.

"Acctually, you aren't in teams anymore." Luma pointed out.

"Oh yeah, the Merge" Peach said, rolling her eyes "I completely forgot about that!"

"So, now it's time to reveal what your first task is without teams." Kamek said.

"Today's challenge was suggested by OracleOfAges." Luma explained.

"It's a pie eating contest," Kamek began "The first one to eat 10 pies wins the challenge."

"Each pie has 6 slices." Luma said.

"We'll see you after this short break."

* * *

"**3,2,1 GO!**"

All the contestants began eating.

Zelda was the slowest eater and Wendy was the fastest.

"Wendy is pigging out!" Luma commented.

"Fuk dis shyt!" Birdo exclaimed "Im nt gtting fatt jst 4 dis Gam sho."

"And Birdo quits after one slice.." Kamek commentated "Weakling"

* * *

**Rosalina: 5 Slices**

**Daisy: One Pie and 1 Slice**

**Donkey Kong: One pie and 4 Slices**

**Luigi: 4 Slices**

**Peach: 5 Slices**

**Flurrie: One Pie**

**Pink Gold Peach: One Pie and two slices**

**Zelda: 3 Slices**

**Toad: 5 Slices**

**Toadette: 4 Slices**

**Kamella: One Pie and 3 Slices**

**Birdo: One Slice (OUT)**

**Vivian: Four slices**

**Wendy: Two Pies**

* * *

"Wendy is in the lead, followed by Donkey Kong." Luma gasped

"I can't eat anymore..." Pink Gold Peach groaned. She was sick over Flurrie, who was sick over Peach who was sick on the floor.

"3 are out.." Kamek commentated.

"Com on Zeldaa!" Birdo cheered.

"Shut up loser!" Toadette yelled.

"It doesn't look like Rosalina is giving up yet." Kamek gasped.

"I'm not eating anymore!" Toad screeched "I can't look fat for my fans."

"What fans?" Toadette mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

**Rosalina: 4 pies Two Slices**

**Daisy: Three Pies Two Slices (OUT)**

**Donkey Kong: 4 Pies 5 Slices**

**Luigi: 4 Pies (OUT)**

**Peach: 5 Slices (OUT)**

**Flurrie: 1 Pie (OUT)**

**Pink Gold Peach: One Pie and two slices (OUT)**

**Zelda: 3 Pies (OUT)**

**Toad: One Pie 1 Slice (OUT)**

**Toadette: 3 Pies 3 Slices (OUT)**

**Kamella: Two Pie and 1 Slice (OUT)**

**Birdo: One Slice (OUT)**

**Vivian: 2 Pies 3 Slices (OUT)**

**Wendy: Four Pies Five Slices**

* * *

After 10 minutes, only 3 Contestants remained.

"Rosalina!" Daisy, Vivian, Peach, Luigi, Kamella and Zelda cheered.

"Come on DK!" Toad, Toadette, Birdo, Pink Gold Peach and Flurrie cheered.

"I can't eat anymore..." Rosalina sighed.

"Rosalina's out!" Kamek said.

"COME ON DK!" Everyone started cheering.

Donkey Kong tried to keep up for everyone cheering for him, but he pushed himself too hard and was sick.

"Donkey Kong has lost and Wendy won..." Kamek cried.

Everyone screamed in horror.

"Which means everyone but Wendy is up for elimination..." Luma sighed.

"I've lost all faith in humanity..." Daisy groaned.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Please remember to vote for either **Rosalina, Toad, Daisy, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Kamella, Peach, Birdo, Flurrie, Vivian or Zelda.**" Luma sighed "Bye."

The cameras zoomed out while Wendy danced about and laughed in everyone's face.

* * *

**After the challenge in the Hotel.**

"Hey Daisy!" Peach shouted.

"Yeah?" Daisy asked.

"Wanna form an alliance?" The pink princess said.

"Hmm... OK then!" Daisy smiled "But we'll need more people to join, because we can't have just two people in an alliance."

"Hmm... what about Luigi or Rosalina?" Peach asked.

"Maybe." Daisy replied "Let's take time to think before deciding anything."

* * *

Sorry about not covering everything in the challenge, but it would take ages to write all of it. Plus, I'm tired so I wanted to get this over with.

I know this was written faster then other chapters, but I had nothing else to do so, yeah.

And remember if you anyone wants to work together on stories, all you have to do is private message me :)

My new story called **Super Mario Big Brother Announcement Show **has been published and it announces contestants and the hosts. So please check it out if you want to know who's in my version of Super Mario Big Brother.

Remember to vote for either **Rosalina, Toad, Daisy, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Kamella, Peach, Birdo, Flurrie, Vivian or Zelda.**

That's all for now. Bye! :)


	11. The X Factor MARIO STYLE!

Hey people :)

I haven't really got anything to say so, enjoy the story :)

I don't own Super Mario, it's characters or the songs used in this chapter.

**Contestants Remaining: Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach, Zelda, ****Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Birdo, Vivian and Wendy**

******Eliminated: **

**Team Star: Waluigi, Goombella and Goombario**

**Team Mushroom: Sushie, Mario and Wario**

* * *

"Welcome back to Mario Superstars," Luma began "Last time, Toadsworth left and Wendy won the challenge."

"Let's not waste time and head straight over to the elimination zone." Kamek sighed.

Elimination Zone

"Wendy is safe from this episodes elimination as she won the task." Luma sighed.

"I will now read the list of people safe with 0 votes." Kamek explained "Daisy, DK, Luigi, Peach, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach and Vivian."

"Luigi and Vivian can't be here today, because SOMEONE let the Koopalings in with fireworks." Kamek said, while looking at Daisy. Daisy nervously chucked.

"Now safe with 1 vote each..." Luma began "Are our two former captains ROSALINA AND TOAD!"

"Toadette is safe with two votes." Kamek screamed in Wendy's face.

"...and Kamella is safe with four," Luma cheered "Which leaves Birdo and Zelda"

"The contestant with four votes and staying in the competition is Birdo..." Kamek groaned.

"Yh bet tht u frkie mgicl bich!" Birdo laughed.

"Zelda you got five votes." Luma explained. After Luma had said that, she fell down the hole.

"Now for todays, Countdown conundrum." Kamek said.

"Wrong show, he means todays CHALLENGE..." Luma explained.

"This challenge was suggested by Guest, You will each pick a song and you must perform them. You can have solos, duets, be on groups I don't give a flying Koopa." Kamek explained.

"Me and Kamek will decide which song is the best." Luma added.

"We'll see you after this break..."

* * *

"Welcome back, first to song is Birdo with Wrecking ball..." Kamek said "What is it with this years contestants and Wrecking Ball?"

Birdo walked on as a wrecking ball swung on.

"3,2,1, BEGIN!"

Birdo:

We clwd, we chand our harts in vain

We jumpd nvr askn y

We kisd, I fel undr ur spl.

A lve no1 culd deny

Dont u evr say I just wlkd awy

I wil alwys wnt u

I cnt live a lie, runin 4 my life

I wil alwys want u

Birdo then climbed onto the wrecking ball as everyone watched in amusement.

I came in like a wrkin bal

I nvr hit so hrd in luvv

All I wntd was to brek ur walls

All you evr did was wrck me

Yh, u, u wrck me

I pt u hih up in teh skyy

And nw, ur nt cumin dwn

It slwly trned, u lt me brn

And nw, were ashes on the grund

Dont u evr say I just walkd away

I wil alwys wnt

I cnt live a lie, runin for my lif

I will alwys wnt u

I cme in lik a wrckin bal

I nvr hit so hrd in luv

All I wntd was to brek ur wals

All u evr did was wrck me

I cme in like a wrking bal

Yeah, I just clsed my iys and swng

Lft me crshin in a blzing fal

Al u evr did was wrck meh

Yeah, you, you wrck meh

I nvr ment 2 strt a wor

I jst wntd u 2 lt me in

And instd of using frce

I gess I shuldve lt u wn

I nvr ment 2 strt a wor

I jst wntd u 2 lt meh in

I gess I shuldve lt you win

Dont u evr sy I jst wlked awy

I wil alwys wnt u

I cme in lik a wrking bal

I nvr hit so hrd in luv

Al I wnted was to brek ur wals

Al you evr did was wrck meh

I cme in lik a wrkin bal

Yh I jst clsed my iys nd swng

Lft me crshin in a blzing fal

Al u evr did was wrck meh

Yh, u, u wrck meh

Yh, u, u wrck meh

"I'm not sorry, but you're not going to London." Kamek smirked

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Daisy burst out laughing.

"Id li do betr bich!" Birdo screamed.

"Flurrie, ready?" Daisy smirked.

"Ready!" Flurrie responded

"Let's do this thing!" Daisy smiled

The opening played for, well it's obvious as Daisy and Flurrie got ready to sing.

**Daisy:**

**First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)**

**Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)**

**And I'm still in the Murda Bizness**

**I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)**

**You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?)**

**Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)**

**Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris**

**High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)**

**Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)**

**Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?)**

**Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?**

**Champagne spillin', you should taste that**

**Flurrie:**

**I'm so fancy**

**You already know**

**I'm in the fast lane**

**From M.C to Sarsaland**

**I'm so fancy**

**Can't you taste this gold?**

**Remember my name**

**'Bout to blow**

**Daisy:**

**I said, "Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this."**

**Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is**

**And my flow retarded, they speak it depart it**

**Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department**

**better get my money on time, if they not money, decline**

**And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind**

**So get my money on time, if they not money, decline**

**I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind**

**Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?**

**Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that**

**I be the D-A-I-S-Y, put my name in bold**

**I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw**

**Flurrie:**

**I'm so fancy**

**You already know**

**I'm in the fast lane**

**From M.C to Sarsaland**

**I'm so fancy**

**Can't you taste this gold?**

**Remember my name**

**'Bout to blow**

**Flurrie:**

**Trash the hotel**

**Let's get drunk on the mini bar**

**Make the phone call**

**Feels so good getting what I want**

**Yeah, keep on turning it up**

**Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck**

**Film star, yeah I'm deluxe**

**Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch**

**Ow...**

**Daisy:**

**Still stuntin', how you love that?**

**Got the whole world asking how I does that**

**Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that**

**Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that**

**It's just the way you like it, huh?**

**You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?**

**Never turn down nothing,**

**Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like**

**Flurrie:**

**I'm so fancy**

**You already know**

**I'm in the fast lane**

**From M.C. to Sarsaland**

**I'm so fancy**

**Can't you taste this gold?**

**Remember my name**

**'Bout to blow**

**Daisy:**

**Who that, who that, D-A-I-S-Y**

**That do that, do that, D-A-I-S-Y**

**Who that, who that, D-A-I-S-Y**

**Blow**

**Who-who-who-who that, who that, D-A-I-S-Y**

**That do that, do that, D-A-I-S-Y**

**Who that, who that, D-A-I-S-Y**

**Blow**

The two high fived and headed back to their seats as applause roared through the studio.

"Next is Toad and Toadette" Luma explained.

The song's opening played as Toadette approached a door.

Toadette:

**Toad? [knocks]**

**Do you wanna build a Toad House?**

**Come on, let's go and play!**

**I never see you anymore**

**Come out the door**

**It's like you've gone away**

**We used to be best buddies**

**And now we're not**

**I wish you would tell me why!**

**Do you wanna build a Toad House?**

**It doesn't have to be a Toad House...**

**Toad:**

**Go away, Toadette!**

**Toadette:**

**Okay, bye...**

"Oooohh it's What does the fox say!" Peach exclaimed stupidly.

"No! It's that annoying song from Frozen..." Kamella groaned, face palming.

**Toadette:**

**Do you wanna build a Toad House?**

**Or drive our parents up the walls?**

**I think some company is overdue**

**I've started talking to**

**The pictures on the walls!**

**(Hang in there, Peach.)**

**It gets a little lonely**

**All these empty rooms**

**Just watching the hours tick by...**

**(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)**

**Suddenly, the lighting went darker apart from a spotlight which was pointing at Toadette.**

**Toadette:**

**Toad, please I know you're in there**

**People have been asking where you've been**

**They say "Have courage" and I'm trying to,**

**I'm right out here for you**

**Just let me in**

**We only have each other**

**It's just you and me**

**What are we gonna do?**

**Do you wanna build a Toad House? [sniff]**

The stage went dark and most of the audience were crying and applauding.

"Next is Kamella." Kamek groaned.

Kamella was wearing a Rarity wig and had a fancy dress on. The music started as Kamella got the microphone.

**Kamella:**

**I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go**

**I'm the type of Koopa everybody everybody should know**

**I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow**

**I'm the type of Koopa everybody, everybody should know**

**Becoming as popular as popular can be**

**Making my mark, making my mark in high society**

**I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah**

**I'm the type of Koopa everybody, everybody, should know**

**See how they hang on every word that I speak**

**My approving glance is what they all seek**

**I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Koopa Troopa**

**I'm the type of Koopa everybody should know**

**At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht**

**Becoming the talk, the talk of all of The Mushroom World**

**I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Koopa Troopa, yeah!**

**I'm the type of Koopa everybody, everybody should know**

**Because I'm the type of Koopa**

**Yes, I'm the type of Koopa**

**Yes, I'm the type of Koopa everybody should know**

The stage went dark as Kamella drifted off. The audience applauded again.

"Next is Rosalina!" Luma exclaimed.

Rosalina came on stage wearing her hair in a braid and a different dress. The dress had long cloak attached to it.

Another familiar song started playing.

"Oh no!" Toad sighed.

"Oh no! DK groaned.

"Oh no!" Daisy moaned.

"Oh Yeah!" Mr KoolAid yelled.

"Where the fudge did he come from?" Daisy asked.

"Can you start the music again?" Rosalina groaned.

Luma started the music again and everyone quietened down.

**Rosalina:**

**The stars glow bright on the mountain tonight**

**Not a footprint to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation,**

**And it looks like I'm the queen.**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**

**Well, now they know!**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn away and slam the door!**

**I don't care**

**What they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on,**

**The galaxy never bothered me anyway!**

**It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me**

**Can't get to me at all!**

**It's time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and break through**

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!**

**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry!**

**Here I stand**

**And here I'll stay**

**Let the storm rage on!**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiraling in galactic fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

**I'm never going back,**

**The past is in the past!**

**Let it go, let it go**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone!**

**Here I stand**

**In the light of day**

**Let the storm rage on,**

**The galaxy never bothered me anyway!**

Everyone cheered as Rosalina walked back to her seat.

"Next we have Peach, Donkey Kong and Pink Gold Peach!" Kamek announced.

Peach came out with her hair in a high ponytail, a dress like her tennis outfit, but black with sparkles on and white boots. DK had gold chains around his neck and Pink Gold Peach had her normal outfit on.

**PG Peach:**

**Uh huh!**

**It's Peachy Gold**

**I got one more problem with you girl**

**One less one less!**

**Problem**

**Peach:**

**Hey baby even though I hate ya!**

**I wanna love ya**

**I want you!**

**And even though I can't forgive you**

**I really want ta**

**I want you!**

**Tell me, tell me baby**

**Why can't you leave me?**

**Cause even though I shouldn't want it**

**I gotta have it**

**I want you!**

**Head in the clouds**

**Got no weight on my shoulders**

**I should be wiser**

**And realize that I've got**

**DK:**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**Peach:**

**I got one less, one less problem**

**DK:**

**One less problem without ya**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**Peach:**

**I got one less, one less problem**

**DK:**

**One less problem without ya**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**Peach:**

**I got one less, one less problem**

Macklemore:

That's fifty dollars for a t-shirt

Peach:

Get out of here Macklemore!

Macklemore: Sorry, thought I heard my hook...

**Peach:**

**I know you're never gonna wake up**

**I gotta give up**

**But it's you!**

**I know I shouldn't ever call back**

**Or let you come back**

**But it's you!**

**Every time you touch me**

**And say you love me**

**I get a little bit breathless**

**I shouldn't want it**

**But it's you!**

**Head in the clouds**

**Got no weight on my shoulders**

**I should be wiser**

**And realize that I've got**

**DK:**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**Peach:**

**I got one less, one less problem**

**DK:**

**One less problem without ya**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**Peach:**

**I got one less, one less problem**

**DK:**

**One less problem without ya**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**Peach:**

**I got one less, one less problem**

**PG Peach:**

**It's Peachy Gold! ****Uh! ****What you got? **

**Smart money bettin'**

**I'll be better off without you**

**In no time**

**I'll be forgettin' all about you**

**You saying that you know**

**But I really really doubt you**

**Understand my life is easy**

**When I ain't around you**

**Peachy Gold**

**To biggie to be here stressin'**

**I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you**

**More than I love your presence**

**And the best thing now**

**Is probably for you to exit**

**I let you go**

**Let you back**

**I finally learned my lesson!**

**No half-stepping**

**Either you want it or you just playin'**

**I'm listening to you knowin'**

**I can't believe what you're sayin'**

**There's a million you's baby boo**

**So don't be dumb**

**I got 99 problems**

**But you won't be one**

**Like what!**

**Peach:**

**One less, one less problem**

**One less, one less problem**

**Head in the clouds**

**Got no weight on my shoulders**

**I should be wiser**

**And realize that I've got (I've got)**

**DK:**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**Peach:**

**I got one less, one less problem**

**DK:**

**One less problem without ya**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**Peach:**

**I got one less, one less problem**

**DK:**

**One less problem without ya**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**I got!**

**One less problem without ya!**

**Peach:**

**I got one less, one less problem**

At the end, they all struck a pose as the audience cheered.

"Finally... Wendy..." Kamek groaned

"3,2,1 Go!"

"I'm singing beautiful." Wendy explained.

**Wendy:**

**Every day is so wonderful**

**Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.**

**Now and then I get insecure**

**From all the pain, I'm so ashamed**

**I am beautiful no matter what you say.**

**Words can't bring me down.**

**I am beautiful in every single way.**

**Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.**

**So don't you bring me down today.**

**"You are NOT beautiful!" Peach screamed.**

**To all my friends I'm delirious,**

**So consumed in all my doom.**

**Trying hard to fill the emptiness.**

**The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.**

**is that the way it is?**

**"What friends?" Daisy chuckled.**

**I am beautiful no matter what you say**

**Words can't bring me down...oh no**

**I am beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring me down, oh, no**

**So don't you bring me down today...**

**No matter what you do**

**(no matter what you do)**

**No matter what you say**

**(no matter what you say)**

**We're the song inside the tune**

**Full of beautiful mistakes**

**And everywhere I go**

**(and everywhere I go)**

**The sun will always shine**

**(the sun will always, always shine)**

**And tomorrow I might wake on the other side**

**I am beautiful no matter what you say**

**Yes, words won't bring me down, no, no**

**I am beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring me down, oh, no**

**So don't you bring me down today**

**Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh**

**Don't you bring me down ooh... today...**

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone burst out laughing at the Koopaling girl as Wendy burst into tears.

"We've decided the winner is..." Luma began "Daisy and Flurrie!"

"Yay!" Flurrie cheered.

"We're the winners!" Daisy taunted.

"So, that's all from us and remember to vote for either **Rosalina,Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Pink Gold Peach, Zelda, ****Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Birdo, Vivian or** **Wendy**." Luma smiled

"Bye everyone and we'll see you next time!" Kamek cheered "Finally the chapter is over!"

The screen started cracking and everyone panicked.

"THE FOURTH WALL!" Wendy screamed "IT'S BEEN BROKEN!"

"Dumb fabric of the fourth wall..." Daisy sighed "You'd think they'd make the fourth wall with harder material, because Pinkie Pie keeps getting out..."

The screen started cracking again.

"Shut up, Daisy!" Peach squealed and slapped Daisy in the face.

"Maybe, we should get an expert who knows about the fourth wall before the next chapter!" Wendy smiled with her solution.

The fourth wall had broken even more.

"Oh no!" Rosalina cried.

"Oh no!" Flurrie sighed.

"Oh no!" Toad cried.

"OH YEAH!" Mr KoolAid screamed.

"Wait!" An audience member shouted, revealing himself to be Goombario "It's not possible you that you could exist in this fictional universe!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed as the fourth wall had completely broken.

* * *

That's a nice way to end the chapter xDDD

This is the longest chapter I've written it's over 3,400 words!

So I still haven't got much to say so remember to vote for either: **Rosalina, D****onkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Pink Gold Peach, ****Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Birdo, Vivian or Wendy :)**


	12. Blue Boxes and Circular Tables

Hey people of the internet.

Sorry for not updating for a while, I've had birthdays and school and stuff.

**Yoshpa Kong- Yes it is xDD I'm glad you enjoyed the challenge and the chapter :)**

**Gues- I guess she doesn't know how to speak in a civilized manner anymore :D**

**The Millennium Army- I'm guessing not many people can understand her xD Glad you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**YoshiRandomlyExplodes- I read the fanfic and really enjoyed it :D **

**Phantom- Peach is mostly gonna be know for her stupidity and dumbness in this fanfic and maybe more of them :D**

Thanks everyone who read and reviewed it means a lot!

The first bit may seem weird, but it's still a part of this fanfiction xDD

So, yeah...

* * *

**Remaining Contestants: Rosalina, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Flurrie, Pink Gold Peach, Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Birdo, Vivian and Wendy**

**Eliminated:**

**Team Star: Waluigi, Goombella, Goombario and Zelda.**

**Team Mushroom: Sushie, Mario and Wario.**

* * *

"Oooohhhhhhh" Peach gasped as she woke up in what looked like deep space "Hello?"

She looked around and saw nothing but deep space.

"How did I end up here?" She wondered and then she remembered about the shenanigans about last cha...EPISODE!

Suddenly, a blurry object started flying towards her. When it got closer, she could see the object was a blue box. The doors to the box opened when it reached the princess.

"Wahhh!" Peach screamed as she was sucked into the blue box.

* * *

"Peach..." A voice said "Peach..." It said again "PEACH!"

The princess woke up to see Daisy crouched down next to her and that she was in the Mario Superstars studio.

"Woah, I had a weird dream that I was in deep space and that I was sucked into a blue box..." Peach explained and then saw the blue box "GAHHHHHH..."

"It wasn't a dream..." Daisy replied "Everyone was sent into Subspace after the Fourth Wall broke and then we were saved by someone called the Doctor in a Blue Box."

Peach stood up and saw a man with grey hair with a sewing needle, sewing up the Fourth Wall.

"Can we still do the show?" Luma asked.

"Hmm... I think you should be able to." The man replied.

"CREW! GET READY, WE'VE GOT A SHOW TO DO!" Luma shouted and everyone cheered.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to MARIO SUPERSTARS!" Luma cheered, happy to be alive and doing the show.

"You like free entertainment?" Kamek asked "We got free entertainment, you get entertainment and we get cupcake money." He grabbed the camera and began shaking it "DON'T YOU *SQUEE* THIS UP FOR ME! I NEED MY CUPCAKE MONEY!"

"Stay on track!" Luma screamed.

"So last time, as you know, SOME PEOPLE kept breaking our sexy fourth wall and bursted it" Kamek began "So, we've got a fourth wall repairer who kindly saved everyone from death."

"Let's get down to business and straight to the Elimination Zone." Luma explained.

Elimination Zone

"So this time we've had nine votes." Kamek explained.

"The contestants safe with no votes are..." Luma began "Daisy, Donkey Kong, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Vivian and Wendy."

"WENDY?" Everyone screamed, mortified.

"Get over it!" Wendy screamed back.

"Anyway, I will now read the contestants safe with one vote each," Kamek began "Rosalina, Pink Gold Peach, Luigi and Kamella!"

"And now the contestant safe with two votes is... PEACH!"

"Yaaaay!" Peach cheered.

"Which means, with four votes, Birdo is the eighth contestant to be eliminated from Mario Superstars."

"Dts impsible!" Birdo screamed "Il chck my fcebok fan pge!" She got her laptop out of nowhere, logged onto Facebook and to her fan page.

* * *

**Brdo 2 win Mrio Sprstrs!**

_Daisy Sarsa, Rosalina Star and -230,129 people like this_

**Daisy Sarsa: You've got less than 0 likes? YOU FAIL!**

* * *

"Eheheh..." Daisy laughed nervously as Birdo sent her a death stare.

"At least mine got more likes!" Wendy scoffed and stole the computer from the gender confused dinosaur.

* * *

**Princess Wendy O. Koopa to win Mario SuperStars!**

_Daisy Sarsa, Kamek Koopa and -2,867,6539 people like this_

**Daisy Sarsa: BWAHAHHAHAHAHA! More than 2,000,0000 people hate you! That's why you got MINUS 2,000,0000 :DDD**

* * *

"Ehehe..." Daisy nervously chuckled again.

"ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT, TIME IS CANDY!" Kamek screamed and shoved Birdo down the pit.

"Well Done to our remaining contestants." Luma smiled.

"Now, for this episodes challenge, you will be locked in a room with a revolver," Kamek began "Each of you must put the revolver to your head when it's your turn."

"This is a luck based game," Luma explained "You may have a bullet to the head or you might not..."

"Don't worry, the bullets have a spell on them so you only fall asleep." Kamek explained, seeing the worried faces of some of the contestants "Or do they?" He laughed evilly

"Yes they do..." Luma sighed "We'll see you after this short break."

* * *

*Remember to put funny advert here*

* * *

"Welcome back to Countdown!" Kamek cheered.

"Er... he means Mario SuperStars." Luma rolled his eyes.

"Shuddap!" Kamek yelled "It's time for today's challenge."

The contestants were sat in a room tied to chairs around a circular table. A revolver sat in the middle.

The seating plan went like this: Rosalina, and then to her right, Daisy, Wendy, Peach, Luigi, Toad, DK, Toadette, Vivian, Kamella and then Flurrie.  
"3,2,1 GO!" The audience cheered.

"First thing first!" Daisy exclaimed and picked up the gun.

"I'm the realist!" Peach smiled and everyone looked at her "Wha? Weren't we singing Let It Go?"

_Bang!_

Daisy shot Wendy and the Koopaling's head drooped and her arms went floppy.

"Ooh! Now I can check her pockets!" Peach squealed and looked through Wendy's pockets.

"Viagra?" Peach questioned.

"I guess you can say she..." Toadette began and put sunglasses on "DIED HARD!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Kamek screamed through a speaker.

Daisy put the gun to her head.

"Good luck everyone, except you Kamella cuz no one really likes you!" Daisy said. She pulled the trigger

_Bang!_

The princess' head drooped as Peach screamed.

"Relax she's not dead!" Luigi reassured.

"No, I just remembered what Wendy wore to my ball!" Peach screamed "HAND ME THE GUN!" She took the gun and put it against her temples.

_Click!_

"DAMMIT!" The Pink princess yelled.

"Next is Luigi." Luma explained. Peach handed Luigi the gun.

"Good Luck." Rosalina smiled.

Luigi smiled nervously. He rolled the barrel and put the gun to his forehead.

_Bang!_

"Toad!"

Toad quickly took the gun and put it to his forehead. He pulled the trigger not caring.

_Click!_

Toad sighed with relief and handed the gun over.

"DK!"

Donkey Kong put the gun to his forehead and fired.

_Bang!_

"Toadette." Kamek announced "Toadette..." He announced again "TOADETTE!"

Toadette looked up from her fashion magazine.

"Erm, sorry I don't put weapons to my forehead, especially when I'm reading Toadly Fabulous!" Toadette scoffed.

Toad grabbed the gun himself and aimed for his fellow Toad as he rolled the barrel. He pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

Toadette's head drooped down. As she was only asleep, she snored loudly.

"Pink Gold Peach can't do today's challenge because she is allergic to rope, guns, bullets and circular tables." Kamek explained.

Peach scoffed and rolled her eyes as Pink Gold Peach smirked.

Vivian gulped and took the gun from Toad.

"Luckily they only make people go to sleep uh?" Vivian gulped.

"Yeah, but there's an exception for some people." Rosalina rolled her eyes and then looked at Wendy's peaceful body.

Vivian rolled the barrel and put the gun to her forehead.

"Good luck." Rosalina smiled, crossing her fingers.

Vivian pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

"MY TURN!" Kamella screamed. She rolled the barrel and then she feel something touch her cheek. It was her hat and she knew what it meant.

"Can...can I roll again?" She asked with sadness in her eyes.

"Nope, everyone gets a fair chance." Kamek announced, with a slight tone of happiness.

"Ignore him, roll again!" Toad said, trying to act rebellious and go against the rules.

"Nope, it's fine..." Kamella sighed. She quickly looked around at all the remaining contestants and pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

"I just remembered, I haven't spoke in a while!" Flurrie burst out.

She took the gun.

"Good luck sugarcube!" Flurrie smiled at Rosalina "I want you to win this since I probably will be asleep..."

Flurrie put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

Rosalina took the revolver from the sleeping Flurrie's hand. Peach had her fingers crossed. Rosalina rolled the barrel and put the revolver to her temple, shaking. She pulled the trigger

_Click!_

Rosalina sighed with relief and looked at Peach beaming.

* * *

**Remaining- Peach, Toad, Rosalina**

* * *

"Well done to the contestants who survived Round One," Kamek announced "Now we will find the winner!"

Peach took the gun first and sighed.

"Good luck you two!" Peach said as she put the revolver to her forehead.

_Bang!_

Rosalina took the gun and rolled the barrel.

"If... I lose, I just wanna say congrats." Rosalina nervously grinned. She put the gun to her head preparing for the worst.

_Click!_

Both Rosalina and Toad gasped.

Toad got the gun.

"Congrats Rosalina." Toad cheered. He pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

As soon as the bullet escaped the gun, everyone woke up.

"What happened, who won?"

"Rosie did." Toad beamed.

The contestants were warped back to the studio.

"That room was so dark!" Toadette sighed.

"Yes, excuse me while I go sit on a deckchair on the balcony and rub suntan lotion all over my body." Peach said, skipping to the balcony.

"But, isn't it raining?" Flurrie and Vivian asked in unison.

"Yeah but rain is sun to people with fish brains," Daisy began "They are quite dumb people."

"Erm... Congratulations Rosalina for winning the challenge." Luma smiled.

"Pink Gold Peach has been given an Immunity ticket as well as she is allergic to rope, guns and circular tables." Kamek explained.

"You are such an idiot!" Daisy scoffed and threw a circular table at the metal princess.

With that, the metallic princess fell to the floor, eyes staring, tail stiff, puffed up on the floor.

Daisy nervously chuckled as everyone glared at her except from Peach, who was now in a bikini on a deckchair on the balcony rubbing suntan lotion on in the rain.

"So... remember to vote for either **Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Vivian or Wendy **while we take the metal bitch to A&E and probably fill out tons of paperwork..." Kamek groaned.

"That's all from us this time, see ya next time on Mario SuperStars!" Luma cheered and everyone said the title together.

The camera zoomed out and the screen went black.

* * *

"Doctor, is the Fourth Wall going to be OK?" Kamek asked sobbing as everyone else started crying.

"Yes, it should be fine just don't mess with Wibbily Wobbily Timey Wimey... stuff." The Doctor replied.

"Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Luma said.

Everyone looked nervously at each other.

* * *

So, another chapter done.

I've had an idea, if you want me to do a Christmas Special (if this finishes before Christmas), just tell me in the reviews and I'll do it.

If you want to know the cast of Super Mario Big Brother, check out the **Super Mario Big Brother Announcement Show**.

Remember to vote for either **Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamella, Vivian or Wendy**.


End file.
